


Coming Home

by heartsdesire456



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety Attacks, Canon-Typical Violence, Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff, Insecurity, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Panic Attacks, Protectiveness, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Acceptance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 05:39:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 25,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2640116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsdesire456/pseuds/heartsdesire456
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fitz and Mack have a good thing together, something that works for them both, but being part of SHIELD, real life really can - and does - get in the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Feelings That Are Real](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2609828) by [heartsdesire456](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsdesire456/pseuds/heartsdesire456). 



> This is a sequel to Feelings That Are Real, it starts DIRECTLY after that one ends (like the next morning), but it is entirely possible to read this fic without reading that one. I suggest you DO, but if you don't want to for some reason, that won't be an issue really. Just know that Mack and Fitz went on their first date the night before this fic starts, so they're already together.
> 
> This fic is going up on 2 chapters because, while it's all one fic, there is a definitive split down the middle for the focus of the plot. This just feels more natural.

Fitz was usually up before everyone, so Mack was almost worried when he stumbled in the kitchen, looking for coffee to wake him up, and Simmons and Trip were cooking breakfast and only Skye was sitting at the counter, nursing coffee. He stopped and looked around. “Uh, Fitz wasn’t in the lab already, why isn’t he in here?” he asked, frowning sleepily.

Skye shrugged. “Kinda figured he was with you,” she said, leering alarmingly. “I went to check on him after May and Coulson stopped fussing at me and he wasn’t in his room.”

Trip frowned. “Why were May and Coulson fussing at you last night?”

Simmons cringed. “Apparently Mack and Fitz went out last night and only told Hunter. We all thought Fitz had wandered off or something, and Coulson and May sort of lost it. Hunter told me this morning when he passed me to the gym that there was yelling in the hall,” she said. 

Mack huffed. “That’s your problem right there. Assuming Fitz wandered off instead of asking around to see if people know where he went.”

Simmons gave him a look. “If you two hadn’t snuck out-“

“We wouldn’t have to if y’all stopped treating him like he’s broken,” Mack countered in an even tone, gesturing with the coffee pot. “Fitz told me he’s not _allowed_ to leave, and he asked me out and then was embarrassed we couldn’t actually leave the base. We snuck out because if any of y’all caught him leaving, you’d start that crap about how he can’t handle the outside world or something.”

Simmons sighed. “I know he’s not broken. We all just worry. You would, too, if you knew him before.”

Mack tilted his head. “I don’t need to have known him before. I know him now. And the yelling, as Hunter pointed out, was Fitz yelling at them because Coulson and May treat him like he’s their kid. He’s the same person in his head as ever. It’s just telling you that he has trouble with.” He huffed, offended. “Besides, you really think I wouldn’t be just as worried as any of y’all if something was wrong?”

Simmons gave him a false smile. “You’ve known him a few months. Skye and the others have known him for over a year. I’ve known him for ten years.”

Skye gestured to Mack. “You realized by ‘asked me out’, he means Fitz asked him out on a _date_ right?” she stressed, and Simmons and Trip both stared.

“Wait-“ Simmons waved a hand. “ _Fitz_ asked you out on a date?”

Mack crossed his arms. “You got a problem with that?” he asked evenly.

“No!” she said quickly. “No I don’t mean- it’s just-“ She shook her head. “Fitz has never asked anybody out in his entire life. He’s too bashful!”

Trip nodded. “Really, man, I may not know him like they do, but the guy’s a shy guy.”

Mack smiled behind his mug as he drank some of his coffee. “Maybe he just needed somebody that wasn’t afraid to be real with him and not baby him.”

Skye shook her head at Simmons. “Dude, I even made a creepy face at him about Fitz spending the night with him. You didn’t get that?” she asked, still stuck on the way the other two had missed her point.

Simmons flushed. “Well- I- that’s-“ She cleared her throat. “Fitz would not want you talking about… that!” She shoved a plate of eggs as Skye, who perked up.

“Food!”

Coulson walked in, still buttoning his cuffs. “Has anybody seen Fitz? I wanted to talk to him about last night but he’s not in the lab,” he said, stopping when he spotted Mack. “Oh, yeah, wanted to apologize to you as well. Clearly mistakes were made last night and in the way we’ve been handling Fitz.”

Mack grimaced, raising his cup at him. “Another mistake, ‘handling’ him like he’s a problem that needs to be fixed? Not the best way to phrase it.”

Coulson sighed. “Yeah, yeah, I know. The point is, I understand the problem. We’ve treated him like a child, if not worse, and instead of working with him and talking to him, we thought we were helping by leaving him alone. But you have to realize, we are all very busy, Mack. As much as it sounds cold, nobody had time to learn how to help him.”

“And now that we do know,” Skye suggested to Coulson and he nodded, smiling tightly.

“Now that we do know that all we ever had to do was treat him like a person who needed some help dealing with a traumatic experience, we can do so and make him feel less like we’re handling him with kid gloves,” he said and Mack smiled and nodded.

“Better.”

There was a yelp from the hall and Fitz stumbled into the door, catching himself on the casing. “Shit,” he cursed, blushing when he straightened up and saw everybody looking at him. “Um, hi,” he tried, then grimaced as he walked past Coulson to go straight to the coffee maker.

Mack grabbed the coffee pot out of his reach. “Bad for your hands, Turbo,” he said and Fitz huffed.

“Maaaack,” he whined, reaching up for the pot, glaring when Mack sat it on top of the cabinet. “Mack, that’s just not fair,” he said, crossing his arms. “It’s your fault I overslept,” he accused, and Mack just smiled sweetly.

“Just run around to wake yourself up, cause the coffee will make your hands shake and you’ll get angry in the lab,” he said. “I’m not helping you start your day off shitty.”

Skye snickered. “Sounds like somebody was up all night and overslept for a reason, and that reason’s about six-four and all sexy,” she teased and Mack glared.

Fitz blushed, but rolled his eyes. “The fact he woke up before me should tell you I wasn’t in his room, Skye,” he said, and she just snickered. He turned back and snagged Mack’s mug, pulling it from his hands to take a long drink before handing it back with a happy sigh. “Mmmm disgustingly sweet, but good coffee,” he said, then stood on his toes to peck Mack’s cheek. “Thank you!” he said with a warm smile. “Must be off, lots to do today,” he said, turning and snagging Trip’s toast from his hand on his way out. “Fanks!” he called, bread in his mouth already.

Coulson stopped him. “Fitz, hey. I was hoping we could talk about last night-“

“No offense, Sir, but I’m in a rush, I’ve got a lot to do today, and I could really use getting some work done before you go and start trying to apologize for being an utter tit to me last night,” he said, only to stop in the doorway and pale, turning back. “Director Coulson, Sir, I am so sorry-“ He stopped when Coulson burst out laughing, shaking his head in amusement. “Erm… am I about to die?” Fitz asked, and Mack chuckled.

“No, no, it’s just-“ Coulson cleared his throat. “It’s been a long time since anybody was so fearless about me as their boss and as a man with a gun like you were last night and again just now.” He shook his head. “Just go to work. It’s best I wait for May anyways,” he said and Fitz opened his mouth as if to ask something, then shut it abruptly and nodded.

“Good, you do that, Sir,” he said, then darted out, practically running down the hall on the way to his lab.

Mack smiled into his coffee cup as the others all looked at each other in surprise at Fitz’s attitude. He just shook his head. “You can ask Hunter, this is the Fitz we’re used to, Man,” he said before putting his empty mug in the sink and walking out, nodding to Coulson as he passed.

He had a feeling this was going to be a great day.

~

Mack was getting tired of waiting for Fitz to come out from his meeting with Coulson. Hunter kept complaining about Bobbi to him and Trip while Trip tried to watch TV and Mack tried not to stare at the doorway to see if Fitz came down from Coulson’s office every few minutes.

After about forty renditions of ‘And then she turned out to be Satan herself!’, he heard footsteps coming and started to get up, only to not need to bother since Skye steered Fitz into the lounge herself. “I know it’s hard, but they are trying,” she was saying and Fitz nodded, a sad smile on his face.

Mack sat back down. “How’d it go, Turbo?” he asked and Fitz looked up and gave him a little shrug. He walked over and flopped down beside Mack, leaning into his side.

“It’s better, but it’s still not great,” Fitz said, laying his head against Mack’s shoulder. “They still just sound condescending, you know?”

Mack nodded, curling his arm around Fitz so that he could hug him into his side. “It’ll be okay, though. At least now you showed them you mean business.”

Fitz sighed heavily then leaned back some, smiling up at Mack. “How’d your day go?”

“You mean how badly did Hunter tease me?” he asked, glaring over at Hunter.

Hunter smirked at them both. “Just some good-natured fun,” he defended. “Could be worse.”

“Like when you came to the lab to tease me about the beard burn?” Fitz asked with a raised eyebrow.

Mack looked at Fitz. “Beard burn that was still around in the morning?” he asked in a low voice, and Fitz looked up at him with a small smile.

“Eh, it was cleared up by midday. I’ve just got sensitive skin. No big deal,” he said, looking at Mack’s goatee. “You look far too good with facial hair to want you to shave,” he joked.

Mack smirked. “That so?” he asked, and Fitz nodded, leaning in to peck his lips.

Mack was a little surprised at how open to affection in front of other people Fitz was, but he wasn’t bothered. The others had all seen the way Mack looked at Fitz before Fitz ever looked back, so it wasn’t like they didn’t know. Fitz laid his hand on Mack’s knee as he turned back and said something to Hunter that Mack missed.

He was a little too distracted by how good it felt to have his arm around a happy, smiling Fitz who was unashamed of his affections and happy in spite of the confrontation from the night before.

~

The garage wasn’t far from the lab, and Mack had never been more grateful of that than he was the night that he was working late, trying to fix whatever the hell was wrong with the propulsion systems on Coulson’s car, and heard a bloodcurdling scream. He knew the voice as soon as he heard it, so he was on his feet, knocking his tools all over the floor, and running before the scream even ended.

He heard someone shout Fitz’s name and knew he wasn’t the only one who heard it. He nearly fell as he ran around the corner and into the lab. “Fitz?!” he cried, rushing towards the other end of the lab. He ran around and saw Fitz was sitting on the _floor_ beside his overturned chair, crying into his hands. “Fitz?! Fitz, what’s wrong?” He slid to his knees and looked Fitz over, hand on his back as he looked for any sign of injury. “Come on, Turbo, tell me what’s wrong.”

“Fitz?!” Simmons came running in, fear in her eyes. “Oh God, is he alright?” she asked, stopping to stand there.

“I don’t know,” Mack said, curling his hand around Fitz’s wrist gently. “C’mon, Fitz, look at me, okay?” He pulled Fitz’s hands from his face and Fitz looked up, shoulders shaking as he cried.

“M-Mack,” he whimpered, voice weak. He let out a ragged sob and leaned into Mack’s chest, not caring that he was getting grease from Mack’s shirt on his sleeves as he rested his forearms against Mack’s front and laid his head against Mack’s neck. 

Mack shushed him, kissing his head. “Fitz, you gotta tell me if you’re hurt. Are you hurt anywhere?” he asked, and Fitz shook his head.

“N-no.” He took a slow, shuddering breath.

Simmons knelt down beside them. “Fitz? Fitz, what happened?” she asked gently, laying a hand on his shoulder. “What’s going on?”

Fitz lifted his head some and looked at her. “I just- I fell asleep at the table. Just for a minute. I had a nightmare-“

“Oh Fitz,” Simmons whispered, tears shimmering in her eyes. “You’re alright,” she soothed, squeezing his hand. “It’s gonna be okay.”

Mack still didn’t know what had happened to Fitz. He didn’t know what had hurt him. He knew Simmons was there when it happened, and he knew that bastard Ward did it, but he still didn’t know what exactly Fitz had suffered. Mack just held Fitz while Simmons talked to him, lips pressed against Fitz’s head the whole time.

Mack wasn’t a violent person, but at that moment, he was almost glad Ward wasn’t still locked up in their basement, because he had a feeling if the temptation had been there, he wouldn’t stop until he’d got down there and made the monster who hurt Fitz suffer for it.

~

After Fitz’s nightmare, he spent the rest of the day quietly sitting in the lounge. That night, Mack managed to get him to eat some of the Chinese Koenig had brought them, but nothing like he usually ate. After that, Fitz quietly asked Mack if he could stay with him for the night, and Mack excused them and took Fitz to get some things for bed and then brought him back to his room.

When Mack came out of the bathroom, Fitz was sitting at his desk, knees pulled up on the seat with him. “C’mere, Turbo,” he said, sitting on the bed and holding out his hand. 

Fitz slid off the chair and crawled into the bed with Mack, who just slid over to the wall, letting Fitz settle into the space beside him. It was a small bed and he was a big man, but Mack made room for Fitz to lay beside him. Fitz rolled over and laid his head on Mack’s arm, hand resting on his chest. “Thank you,” he muttered softly.

Mack shook his head, curling his arm around Fitz. “Not exactly how I imagined the first time falling asleep with you, but I’ve got no complaints,” he joked lightly and Fitz smiled. It was better than nothing.

They lay silently for a bit before Fitz let out a weak sigh. “If- if I have another nightmare, please wake me?”

Mack nodded, kissing his head. “Of course,” he promised.

Fitz plucked at the neck of Mack’s tee-shirt and inhaled softly. “The dream. Nightmare.” He swallowed. “It was about the man I killed.”

Mack’s blood ran cold and he shifted some to look at Fitz. “Aw, Turbo,” he murmured and Fitz nodded, biting his lip.

“I’m not-“ He hesitated. “The field. I’m not out there. I did once for a mission, but that was just once. And then the rest were just- just trying to survive.” He looked up at Mack. “When SHIELD fell. When HYDRA was taking over facilities. I was with May and Coulson at the Hub. We were suspected to be HYDRA so they were targeting us. Only Coulson had a ‘take alive’ order, but at the time, we thought we all had shoot to kill orders.” He shook his head. “I had an ICER. We all had ICERs. We didn’t- there was way less killing. Simmons and I invented them to stop the killing so much.” He bit his lip. “Garrett turned on us, and he had a strike team. He ordered them to kill May and Coulson but to shoot me in the knees because I didn’t get a ‘join or die’ choice. It was join now or we’ll torture you until you do join, cause they needed me.” He stopped for a moment and Mack wanted to ask what happened, but he didn’t want to push him.

Eventually Fitz came back to Mack and looked at his eyes. “When the shooting started, I hid under the table. I’m no fighter like May and Coulson, and I was just so scared. I hid. But someone dropped a gun beside me, and I saw someone going for May-“ He swallowed hard. “I _killed_ him.” He sniffled. “I’m not like the rest. I don’t- I was never supposed to kill anyone. I was here for Simmons and science, not for killing anyone.” He shook his head, eyes downcast. “I don’t know who he was, but I remember his face. I shot him, and he fell to the floor dead.”

Mack rubbed his back slowly. “I’m so sorry,” he consoled as gently as possible. “I know… well no I don’t know,” Mack said. “But I can assume that that has to be really rough.” 

“When I was asleep in the lab today, I saw him. I saw his face. He- he was talking to me.” Fitz shook his head. “He probably didn’t even want to be HYDRA, he probably go the ‘join or die’ option, and I killed him.”

Mack kissed his forehead. “Turbo, you got the same option and went with ‘no’. Clearly no matter what his beliefs on the matter, he made a bad choice.” He looked into his eyes. “I know that doesn’t help your guilt, and nothing I can say will.” He stroked a thumb over Fitz’s cheek. “But you did what you had to to survive. When SHIELD fell everybody was in a tight spot. I got lucky, I wasn’t even at work that day. But bad shit happened. I know this won’t help much, but it’s not your fault.”

Fitz smiled sadly. “It doesn’t help a lot, but it feels good to hear it.” He leaned in and brushed his lips to Mack’s gently. “Thank you.”

Mack smiled and nodded, curling an arm around his waist to pull him closer. “Let’s just get some sleep and start a new day tomorrow.”

~

“Mack. Mack. Mack.”

Mack woke up with a grumbled, squirming away from whatever as poking him in the forehead and repeating his name. “No, too early,” he muttered.

“Well it may be early for you, but it’s also too early in my young life for me to die of asphyxia. I survived it once already, you know?” Mack opened his eyes, blinking tiredly.

“Fitz?”

Fitz’s smile was the first thing he saw. “What, you have other little Scottish guys in your bed with you?” he asked, then wiggled some. “So, now that you chose to join the land of the living, care to loosen your hold some?”

Mack realized with a jolt that he was squeezing Fitz with the arm around him. “Oh yeah, sorry, Turbo,” he murmured as he released him some, sliding back the few inches the bed had to give him room.

Fitz took a dramatically deep breath, making Mack smile. Mack rested his hand on Fitz’s side, turning fully on his side to face him. Fitz propped up on his elbows, laying on his belly. “You know, if we plan on doing this ‘sharing a bed thing’ more often, we have to find a position that keeps you from squeezing me so tight I can’t breathe in your sleep,” he said and Mack chuckled.

“Mmmm I’m sure we’ll figure something out. I just don’t check my strength in my sleep. I’m pretty strong and you’re just so small.” He rested his hand flat on Fitz’s lower back. “One hand covers your whole back.”

Fitz shrugged. “It wasn’t painful or anything. You just were holding me a bit tight. Made taking a deep breath hard.” He leaned down and pressed a kiss to Mack’s cheek. “Good morning, by the way.”

Mack groaned unhappily and lifted his head so he could catch Fitz’s lips, kissing him for real. Fitz moaned softly and slid closer, sliding down so he could kiss Mack better. “Now Good Morning,” Mack mumbled against his lips.

Fitz smiled, sliding closer to curl his arm around Mack’s middle, settling so they were practically nose to nose. “You’re kind of adorable when you’re asleep,” he said quietly, looking pretty calm and content for how bad his day was yesterday.

Mack slid his hand over Fitz’s hip and up his side in slow, soothing sweeps. “Why the hell are you so awake this early? It has to be early, cause the alarm hasn’t gone off.”

Fitz nodded. “It’s five-thirty-“

Mack whined. “Fiiiiitz, why?” he asked, and Fitz tutted.

“I’m an early riser. Side effect of so much time working with Simmons. The difference is she goes to bed early, I just don’t sleep much,” he said with a shrug.

Mack sighed, shaking his head. “Tiny and an early riser.”

Fitz raised an eyebrow. “What, do you usually date fellow giants who sleep in?” he teased.

Mack hummed. “Actually, you are the smallest guy I’ve ever dated, that’s for sure,” he said, smiling sleepily as he curled his arm around Fitz’s waist and tugged him until they were pressed together, slotting his thigh between Fitz’s legs. “You’re just so cute and small.”

Fitz snickered some, sliding his hand up to curl around Mack’s neck. “Can’t say I ever thought I’d date a man _seven inches taller_ than I am. You’re quite literally larger than Thor, you realize that, right?” he asked with a playful smirk.

Mack grinned. “Hey, last I heard the gossip, his girlfriend is way tinier than you, so it could be weirder,” he joked and Fitz smiled.

“No clue how she does it, I basically have to stand on my toes to kiss you,” he said, sliding his hand down Mack’s jaw, thumb sliding over his goatee. He leaned in and pressed a small kiss to Mack’s lips. Mack kissed him again as soon as he pulled away, curling his hand around Fitz’s hip, tugging him into his arms fully as he kissed him more firmly.

Fitz moaned some as he curled his hand around Mack’s neck, letting him deepen the kiss. Mack slid his hand down his side, over his hip, and to his thigh, holding him close. Mack pulled away from his lips and kissed down over his stubbly chin and to his throat. He put one hand between Fitz’s shoulder blades, the other on his thigh, holding him as he kissed down his neck. Fitz’s heavy breathing and the way he clutched at Mack like he wanted him even closer made his stomach squirm. He slid his hand up the back of Fitz’s leg, palm settling along the curve of his ass. Mack groaned at the feeling of Fitz’s round, perky cheek in his hand. 

When Mack sucked gently at a spot just above Fitz’s collarbone, Fitz gasped, moaning as his hand tightened around Mack’s neck, nails scratching at his skin slightly. “Mack,” he whined, and Mack gently scraped his teeth along that same spot, tongue following. Fitz whimpered, nails of his other hand scrabbling at the fabric of Mack’s shirt.

Mack slid his hand up the front of Fitz’s shirt, fingers sweeping along his skin. Fitz shivered, and Mack smiled, going back to sucking at the spot Fitz seemed to really like. However, Fitz pulled back, reaching down between them to grab his wrist as he pulled away from Mack, putting space between them. Mack frowned, pulling his hand out of his shirt. “Turbo?”

Fitz gave him a forced smile. “Erm, I don’t- I haven’t the time. Sorry,” he said, leaning in to kiss him once more, quickly. “Really, really sorry. I did need to get up when I woke you, and now I really need to.”

Mack sat up as Fitz tugged all the way from his hold and stumbled out of bed. “Fitz?” he asked, watching as he grabbed the robe he’d worn over his sleep clothes from his room to Mack’s last night. “I didn’t mean to come across as pushy or something-“

“No!” Fitz blushed at his outburst, then walked over, leaning in to kiss Mack, hands on either side of his face. “I know you wouldn’t. Trust me, I know very well how respectful you are,” he said, kissing his forehead before straightening up. “I just- I just can’t,” he said weakly, grabbing his shoes and holding them as he darted for the door. “See you at breakfast later!” he called as he rushed out the door.

Mack fell back against the pillows, confused by Fitz’s swift departure. He glanced at the clock and saw he still had another hour before he needed to get out of bed. He huffed and tugged the covers back up, sliding down to rest comfortably. He might not actually fall asleep again, but he could try at least.

~

Mack walked into the kitchen still buttoning his shirt. He had fallen back asleep and had overslept because of it. As he walked in, he saw Fitz sitting at the counter with Skye, both waiting on Trip to finish cooking. “You know, one of these days, somebody’s gonna make you two cook your own food,” Trip said, sliding a plate of eggs in front of Skye.

“Or, we’ll chain you to the stove and make it your official job,” Bobbi offered from where she and Hunter sat at the table, her cleaning a gun, and Hunter eating a sandwich while reading a newspaper.

Mack smiled at Bobbi’s words. “Better watch her, she isn’t kidding,” he said, passing between Trip and the counter to get to the coffee maker. “I’ve seen Bobbi threaten people over her food.”

“Damn straight,” Bobbi said, winking at Mack. “Someday they’ll walk in on you making French toast and never let you go to the garage again.”

Fitz perked up, smiling at him. “Wait, you’re telling me you can cook on top of all the other amazing traits you have?” he asked, and Mack smirked, going to lean against the counter across from him.

“Amazing traits, huh?” he teased and Fitz flushed slightly, but didn’t seem too embarrassed.

“Well, I can think of a few rather nice things about you,” he said in a flirty tone. “You’re all- all-“ He waved a hand. “Vertical.”

Mack grinned. “You really can’t let go of the tall thing.”

“Well you’re a giant! It’s ridiculous how tall you are. It’s incredibly attractive!” Fitz blurted out, and Skye choked on her eggs with a laugh. “Oh shut it, you,” he said, shoving her playfully.

Mack leaned across the counter and caught Fitz’s chin so he could peck his lips. “You’re pretty damn attractive yourself, Turbo.”

“Awwww, it’s so cute!” Skye cooed at them, making Mack laugh a bit bashfully as he pulled away and leaned back onto his elbows, sipping coffee at a more respectable distance.

Hunter chuckled. “Almost as cute as the hickey young Leopold keeps trying to cover but his shirt won’t stay up that high,” he said, and Mack glanced down, eyes widening when he saw that he had, indeed, left a red and purple mark on Fitz’s throat.

Fitz’s whole face went red as he tugged at his collar again, looking down at his hands with rapt attention. “No clue what you mean there. And don’t call me that.”

Mack ran a hand over the back of his head awkwardly. “Sorry about that,” he said and Fitz glanced up, biting his lip. “I forget how you mark real easy.”

Fitz grinned sheepishly. “Well at the time I wasn’t exactly worrying about looking presentable later, I admit,” he said softly and Mack gave him an amused eyebrow raise. 

“Well now,” Bobbi said, wiggling her eyebrows at Mack. “That why you’re up so late? All tired out by the younger boyfriend,” she teased. 

Mack started to reply, but Fitz glanced back at her and wiggled his eyebrows. “Wouldn’t you like to know.” Mack snorted out a laugh, surprised at how playful Fitz was even as his ears and cheeked burned bright red.

“Oh good, everybody’s in one place.” They all turned when Coulson walked in. “Agent Morse, Agent Triplet, you’re needed by Agent May. Something about weapons training.” He turned to Skye. “Skye, you and Hunter need to come help me with a surveillance mission.” He looked at Fitz. “Simmons needs a hand in her lab, if you don’t mind.” He turned to Mack last. “I could really use that propulsion problem worked out by the end of the day, if you don’t mind.”

Mack nodded. “Can do. I was nearly done when I had to quit yesterday,” he said, and Coulson nodded.

“That’s good then. If you get done before the end of the day, go make sure FitzSimmons don’t need any help,” he said, and Mack nodded to Coulson before he walked out.

Fitz straightened up and slid off his stool. “I better go. Simmons was complaining to her techs when I passed her lab to come get some food,” he said to Mack.

Before putting his mug in the sink, Mack passed by Fitz and gave him a quick hug, kissing his temple. “Go make something awesome, Turbo.”

“Hopefully will,” Fitz said, squeezing his hand before dropping it and walking out.

~

Mack had not at all planned to make out with Fitz in front of the Xbox and TV when they settled down to play video games. 

They hadn’t had much time together in the past few days. Whatever Coulson had doled out in assignments, they all ended up taking several days. Half the team had been gone, Mack had got stuck working on another problem with Coulson’s flying car – which was a death trap, seriously, so many issues – that he hadn’t even had time to say goodnight to Fitz one night. 

When he finally finished that round of repairs on Coulson’s car and found out Fitz had given up on working with Simmons that day because his hand was bothering him too much to be of any help, he’d decided to take advantage of most of the others being gone and get in some video games. It was good to help Fitz’s finite dexterity back into working its issues out to use the controllers for a while.

He could probably pinpoint where the tide started to turn to where Fitz had goaded him into ‘a kiss per kill’. Instead, that had lasted all of about two kills before Fitz decided to drop the controller and focus on kissing. Currently, Fitz was in his lap, knees on either side of Mack’s hips as he pinned him to the back of the couch. He was trailing kisses across Mack’s shoulder where he’d pushed his button up shirt off and plucked the strap of his tank top out of the way. Fitz’s lips on his skin felt amazing.

“Mmmm, Fitz,” he rumbled, hands framing Fitz’s hips tightly as he kissed back across Mack’s shoulder and up his neck. “C’mere,” he murmured, turning his head when Fitz’s lips got to his jaw, catching his mouth instead. Fitz moaned, arching against him, pressing their hips together. Mack slid his fingertips under the edge of Fitz’s shirt, thumbs sweeping along his lower stomach Fitz whimpered, arching into the touch, but when Mack pushed at his shirt, revealing a few inches of belly, he stilled before suddenly stopping and jerking back. “I-erm, I need to go do something. I forgot- in the lab-“ He slid off of Mack’s lap, pulling his hand away from Mack’s wrist.

Mack frowned at the abrupt stop, watching as Fitz shuffled back towards the door as he babbled some. “Hey, Fitz.” He stood up and walked closer. 

“No, I really have to- a thing,” Fitz said, not meeting his eyes.

Mack caught his arm when he started to leave and he stepped closer. “Fitz?” He curled his hand around Fitz’s side. Fitz wouldn’t look at him. “Turbo, what’s going on really?” he asked. He put a finger under Fitz’s chin and tipped his face up to make him meet his eyes. “I promise, I’m not trying to push you,” he murmured softly. 

“I know,” Fitz said softly, blinking up at him. “I know, you’re not.” He slid his arms around Mack’s middle, hugging him and laying his head against Mack’s chest. “And I want to. I mean, really, really,” he said, voice somewhat muffled by Mack’s shirt. “It’s so stupid,” he groaned, and Mack kissed his temple, rubbing his back.

“It’s not stupid if it’s bothering you this bad,” he said and Fitz sighed, pulling back to look at him. Mack cupped his cheek in his hand and kissed him sweetly. “Whatever it is, you can tell me. Don’t just run off. Nothing can be helped if you don’t talk to me about it.”

Fitz groaned dramatically. “I’m just… embarrassed.” He looked down. “I’m not- I’m not attractive,” he said in a voice so soft Mack barely heard him. He shrugged, picking at the button on Mack’s shirt. “I just- I don’t want-“ He dropped his forehead to Mack’s chest. “I just know you’ll be disappointed when you see me naked.”

Mack couldn’t tell what hurt worse, Fitz not feeling confident enough to talk to him about his problems and just running away, or the fact that Fitz actually thought that he was unattractive. Mack didn’t speak for a moment and Fitz looked up with the most pitiful, hurt look in his eyes. Mack opened and closed his mouth a few times before sighing and closing his eyes, leaning down to press his forehead against Fitz’s. “Oh Fitz,” he sighed. He curled his arms around him, pressing his lips to Fitz’s head. “God, Turbo-“

“See? You’re not exactly denying it,” Fitz muttered. “I know you like me. But I’m nothing to look at-“

“Okay, no,” Mack said, catching Fitz’s face in his hands. He looked Fitz in the eyes. “Fitz, you- I don’t even-“ He sighed, shaking his head. “Just no. You’re _beautiful_ ,” he stressed. He shook his ahead, stroking a thumb over Fitz’s cheek. “You really don’t think you’re attractive?”

Fitz rolled his eyes. “I’m scrawny and pale and still kind of chubby. I’m easily the least attractive person at SHIELD. And it’s embarrassing. I’m surrounded by beautiful people all the time, and you look like-“ He gestured to him. “That!”

Mack shook his head. “Turbo, I’m a man and never been fat in my life yet I have stretch marks on my ass. Nobody’s body is perfect.” He slid his fingers through Fitz’s hair, curling his hand around the back of his head. “You’re not unattractive, Fitz.” He kissed his cheek. “I think you’re gorgeous.” He brushed his lips across Fitz’s nose. “You don’t have to feel like you’re not attractive enough for me.”

Fitz shrugged. “I know you like _me_. That doesn’t mean you’ll like how I look-“

“Fitz, if you haven’t noticed the way I stare at you all the damn time, you’re blind.” Mack smiled sadly. “You are incredible in so many ways, and yeah, looks aren’t everything, but you _are_ gorgeous.” Fitz looked up at him with a doubtful expression and Mack shook his head. “I wouldn’t want you to look any different than you do.”

Fitz stared at him for a minute before the corners of his mouth lifted slightly. “Really?” he asked softly.

Mack nodded, smiling at him. “Trust me, Turbo, I think you’re absolutely beautiful.”

Fitz blushed and laughed softly. “Well, I think you’re mad, but I guess if you think that, it’s all that matters.” 

Mack kissed him sweetly, lingering for a moment. “I’m not saying you should have sex with me just because I think you’re beautiful, but you really shouldn’t be embarrassed about getting naked in front of me.”

Fitz looked at him for a long moment, smile finally meeting his eyes. “You mean it, don’t you? You really do think I’m attractive.”

“Turbo, you have no clue how beautiful I think you are.” Mack kissed his temple, hugging him close. “It breaks my heart that you don’t see yourself the way I do, but I guess it’s not shocking, seeing as nobody treats you as good as you deserve to be treated. I’d probably feel pretty down on myself too if I was surrounded by people like you have been.”

Fitz tucked his head under Mack’s chin, tucking in close. “You’re good to me”

Mack hummed softly. “Cause you deserve it. I’d be a shitty boyfriend if I wasn’t.”

“You know,” Fitz said in a slightly nervous yet playful tone. “A _really_ good boyfriend would take me back to one of our bedrooms and prove he doesn’t find me unattractive,” he said and Mack tensed some.

“Uh… you sure?” Mack asked, pulling back to look down at Fitz.

Fitz smiled widely, even if his cheeks were a little pink. “Yeah,” he said, rocking onto his toes to kiss Mack sweetly. “I’m very sure,” he said, giving him a coy little smirk as he pulled back away from Mack, grabbing his hands as he walked back some. “You think I’m attractive, may as well let you prove it by getting naked and seeing for myself how you feel about it.”

Mack laughed and followed Fitz, letting him drop one hand and curl their fingers together, leading the way down the hall. “Pretty sure you know how I’m gonna feel about it.”

Fitz giggled some, glancing back at him with a smile. “Then show me!”

When they got to Mack’s room – it was the closest one – Mack let them in, then barely locked the door behind them before Fitz tugged at his wrist and pulled him around, pressing against his chest to kiss him. Mack wasted no time getting his hands on Fitz’s waist, guiding him back towards the bed. Mack spun them around and sat down on the bed, pulling Fitz to stand between his legs. “C’mere,” he said, grabbing the buttons of Fitz’s sweater, undoing them and then the buttons of his shirt, slowing down to look up and watch Fitz’s reactions. 

Fitz looked nervous, but he nodded when Mack caught his eye. “I want you to,” he said, and Mack nodded, finishing on the buttons. When he got the last one undone, Fitz nodded again, chewing on his bottom lip. Mack watched his face as he slid his hands up his stomach and chest slowly, parting the halves of his shirt. Fitz shivered at his touch, inhaling sharply when Mack pushed his shirt and sweater off his shoulders, letting them fall. Fitz pulled his tangled wrists out of the sweater and shirt, then let them fall to the floor. He looked for all the world like he wanted to curl his arms over his bare chest, but only stopped when he saw Mack’s heated gaze sliding down his body. “You- you can-” He grabbed Mack’s hand and pulled it to his chest, showing him he was free to touch even if his words didn’t seem to want to say it. “On me.”

Mack smiled, almost overwhelmed by how much trust Fitz was showing. Fitz didn’t like his body, but he was inviting Mack to touch him. Mack hoped he could show him that he was beautiful even if his eyes couldn’t see it. Mack wordlessly slid his hand down Fitz’s chest and down to his belly. Fitz was very pale, and as skinny as he was, he was a little soft around the middle, but it was that _skin_ Mack couldn’t get over. He slid his hand around Fitz’s side and rested his other hand on Fitz’s hip, pulling him closer. He leaned down and pressed his lips to Fitz’s chest, just below his collar bone. He was so _soft_. His sparse chest hair was light and soft under his lips. His skin was so smooth to the touch. Mack pressed dry, tender kisses down his chest, detouring just far enough to brush his lips over Fitz’s nipple, flickering his tongue across it when the small, pink nub hardened. 

“Mack,” Fitz gasped softly, curling his hand around the back of his neck. 

Mack pressed a kiss below his nipple, continuing downwards. “Okay?” he asked against Fitz’s ribcage.

“Yeah, definitely okay,” Fitz muttered, swaying some in Mack’s hold. Mack wrapped his arms righter around Fitz, pulling him as close as he could without pulling him down into his lap. He kissed down Fitz’s stomach, only stopping when he reached Fitz’s jeans, lips brushing against the trail of hair leading down beneath the top of his jeans. “You can-“ Fitz’s breath stuttered when Mack moved his hand to the front of Fitz’s pants, palm pressing gently against the firm bulge there. “Yeah,” Fitz whimpered.

Mack glanced up at Fitz once to see his eyes fluttering, then rested his forehead against Fitz’s middle as he reached down to undo the button of his jeans and unzip him. Fitz helped him push them down, then hung on to Mack’s shoulders as he stepped out of his jeans, nearly tripping when he realized he forgot to kick off his shoes first. Mack chuckled. “Don’t fall, Fitz I’d hate to have you break an arm trying to get naked,” he teased and Fitz flushed, but straightened, standing in front of him in just his underwear.

“You know, it’s a bit one-sided in the nudity department,” he pointed out, and Mack smirked.

“Saying you want me to get naked?” he asked and Fitz rolled his eyes.

“I generally want you naked most of the time,” he pointed out, reaching out to undo the top button of Mack’s shirt, fingers slowly, shakily undoing the button, but undoing it all the same. Mack was proud of him for how much he was pushing through his hands not cooperating and doing things anyways. It apparently extended to Mack’s shirt. “You could help, you know. It will take me years to undo all of these,” he nudged and Mack smiled and started on the bottom buttons.

By the time their hands met, Fitz’s fingers were spending more time caressing Mack’s skin than working on buttons. Mack pulled his shirt back, and Fitz caught on, pushing it off his shoulders to help him. As soon as the shirt was off, Fits flattened his hands to Mack’s chest, sighing happily. “You without a shirt on is literally my favorite thing, just so you know,” Fitz said, meeting his eyes with a playful grin.

Mack tugged Fitz into a kiss, standing up without breaking it. He stepped out of his shoes, not bothering to untie them, instead stepping on the heels to shove them off. He stumbled a bit and Fitz laughed against his mouth. “Don’t laugh, you did the same damn thing, Turbo,” he teased.

“Still funny,” he said, already undoing Mack’s pants, a bold move that Mack hadn’t expected but definitely liked to see. Mack let him do it, even though it took him a few tries to get the button off with his right hand shaking more than Fitz liked it to. When he got it undone, Mack pushed them off his hips and he couldn’t help but smirk some at the pink spreading down Fitz’s neck when he looked at Mack in just his underwear. “Wow,” Fitz said softly, then flushed even redder.

Mack just smirked and kicked his jeans off his foot before catching Fitz’s hips and kissing him. “Good wow?” he asked and Fitz nodded, licking his lips as he tried to follow Mack. Mack sat back on the bed, moving back towards the wall and Fitz followed, sliding into Mack’s lap not unlike how they had been earlier on the couch, only this time there was _so much skin_.

Fitz let out a hoarse sound, shuddering when Mack pulled him into his chest. “Shit,” he breathed, kissing the side of Mack’s neck. “You feel so good against me.”

Mack hummed, turning his head so that Fitz could mouth at the tendon of his neck. “You still feel okay about this?” he asked, and Fitz pulled back to give him the sassiest eyebrow raise he’d ever seen on Fitz. Mack chuckled, sliding his hands down Fitz’s back. “What? You weren’t feeling so great about it earlier. I don’t want to assume.”

Fitz gave him a shy smile and wrapped his arms around his neck. “I always wanted to do this with you. I just- I wasn’t sure you would want me back when you saw me without my clothes on.” He kissed Mack tenderly. “But I trust you when you say you do.”

Mack smiled, pressing his hips upwards, winking when Fitz’s eyes widened slightly in surprise, arms tightening around Mack’s shoulders. “Pretty sure you can tell I wasn’t lying.” 

“I’m getting that idea,” Fitz replied playfully.

Mack leaned in to try and find that spot that Fitz reacted to so well on the front of his throat while he slid his hands down to bracket Fitz’s hips so he could roll his hips against Fitz’s again. After licking across the spot on Fitz’s throat that seemed to instantly turn him to mush and slowly grinding against him for just a short while, Fitz pulled back some, eyes dilated so that only a thin strip of blue surrounded his pupils. “Fitz?” he asked, but Fitz slid off of his lap and onto the bed.

“I am not letting you get me off before I even manage to get naked, and if you keep doing that, that’s what will happen,” he said very matter-of-factly, making Mack laugh as Fitz lay back on the bed beside him.

Mack shifted to kneel beside him, reaching to rest a hand low on Fitz’s stomach, pinky brushing the hem of his underwear. “Can I?” he asked, and Fitz gave him an incredulous look. Mack nodded, grinning. “Message received,” he said, then wasted no time pulling Fitz’s underwear down and off. He shifted long enough to rid himself of his last unnecessary layer while he was at it, and then shifted to lay on his side beside Fitz, raised on an elbow to look down at him. 

Fitz looked nervous but still very much more confident than he was when they started as he lay totally bare, fidgeting with the pillowcase under his head in a clear effort to keep from covering himself. Mack looked him over once, but tore his eyes away from the sight of Fitz’s naked, beautiful body and curled a hand around Fitz’s cheek, making him look him in the eyes. “Trust me,” he murmured, leaning in to brush a kiss to his cheek. “You’re beautiful.” He kissed his forehead. “And I want to show you how beautiful I think you are,” he promised against other cheek before sliding over to kiss him.

Fitz moaned into the deep, slow kiss, body loosening some as he raised a hand to rest on the side of Mack’s head. Mack shifted closer, sliding his hand down Fitz’s side, over his ass, and around his thigh. “Mack,” he moaned as Mack pulled his leg up over his hip so that he could thrust slowly into the cradle of Fitz’s hips, erections grinding together just enough to send shivers up Fitz’s spine, which worked because Fitz trembled in his arms. 

“I’ve got you,” Mack murmured, kissing him as he stroked Fitz’s leg as he rocked against him. 

Fitz shuddered, fingers digging into Mack’s upper arm as they moved together. “I am far too old for how fast this is gonna be over,” he muttered and Mack laughed softly, watching Fitz’s eyes fluttering shut at the feeling.

“Seeing as we were both pretty much hard way back making out on the couch, the on and off stuff probably has you closer than you would be usually,” he murmured against Fitz’s lips. 

Fitz slid his hand down Mack’s abs, fingers skating cross the ridges of his muscles, down further. Mack let out a weak groan as he watched Fitz’s gorgeous fingers wrap around his cock. “Jesus, you’re big,” Fitz said, stroking him tentatively, as if getting a feel for it. “Makes sense, since you’re a giant, but I can barely get my hand around it,” he said, licking his lips as he watched.

Mack thrust into his hand some, making Fitz’s breath stutter at the sight. “You’re doing good enough just like that, small hands or not,” he whispered against Fitz’s skin.

“Yeah?” Fitz asked, voice rough and accent even thicker. He was still grinding against Mack’s thigh as he slowly stroked Mack. 

“A little tighter,” Mack murmured, and his eyes fluttered open to watch Fitz’s face. However, after a moment Fitz made a frustrated sound. “Fitz?”

Fitz looked up, shame in his eyes. “I- I can’t. My hand…” He trailed off, and Mack shook his head.

“It’s okay,” he reassured, leaning in to kiss him as he reached down and curled his hand around Fitz’s fist, thumb stroking over his knuckles as he helped him grip tighter. “I’ve got you, Turbo.”

Fitz sighed. “Can’t even give my boyfriend-“

“Don’t do that, okay?” Mack interrupted, kissing him again, catching his bottom lip to nip at and make him whimper. “I like you the way you are, no matter what. If your hands don’t want to cooperate, that’s not a problem, okay?” He pulled back enough to look at Fitz when he nodded, even if his eyes were still skeptical. “Besides,” he murmured, smiling as he leaned their foreheads together. “You know I love those gorgeous hands, so even if I need to help out some, your hand on me is the hottest shit ever,” he practically purred, making Fitz relax a little.

Watching Mack reacting to him and listening to the sounds he made seemed to make Fitz more comfortable with the knowledge he was able to get those sounds out of Mack. When his hands started to shake far too much to be much use for anybody, Mack didn’t let him get frustrated by it, he instead pulled Fitz’s arm around him to rest on his back as he reached between them, taking them both in his larger, stronger grip, kissing Fitz’s neck as they both began to tremble, bodies close to the edge. Fitz’s soft sounds grew in volume and soft mumbles turned into loud gasps and groans that he couldn’t muffle against Mack’s mouth any more. “Fuck- Mack! Yes, right there, right- yes!” He arched against Mack with a hoarse cry, head tossed back as he came, mouth hanging open, his whole body bowed against Mack as he spilled all over Mack’s fist. Mack slowed, letting him come down gently, and Fitz just squirmed, still shaking from his release.

“You’re okay, I’ve got you,” Mack comforted, and Fitz nodded, panting as he opened his eyes to look back at him.

“You, too,” he moaned, looking down between them, licking his lips as he looked at the mess between their bodies. He shakily nudged Mack’s hand back to his erection and Mack didn’t argue, stroking himself. He kissed Mack hard, sucking on his top lip before pulling away again, kissing along his jaw. Fitz slid a hand down his arm, shaky fingers pressing into the dips and curves of his muscles. Mack looked up and saw the blissed out look on Fitz’s face and felt him shaking in the aftermath of his orgasms, and looked down at the mess on Fitz’s belly and that was all it took to make him come, a long, low groan leaving his throat as he spilled in his hand and on Fitz. 

“Fitz, Goddamn,” Mack panted, and Fitz whimpered some, tugging him up for a hard, hungry kiss that Mack gladly gave him, putting his hands all over Fitz some more as he rode the high of his orgasm, pushing Fitz down into the bed, barely remembering not to put his weight on him for fear of hurting him. “Fuck, Turbo,” he panted as he broke the kiss, both of them gasping for air. He pulled back far enough to look at Fitz’s face, fingers stroking along his hairline, his neck and chest glistening with a thin sheen of sweat. “You’re so beautiful, God,” he breathed, kissing him again, hard and fast. 

Fitz nodded, eyes fluttering open as he looked up at Mack, trembling hand resting on his jaw. “You- you make me feel it,” he whispered, looking excited and a little afraid at the same time. 

Mack felt like his whole body was glowing, his chest tightening with emotions at Fitz’s words. He pressed their foreheads together, curling his arms around Fitz to hold him tight. He didn’t even know how to reply to Fitz, he was too overwhelmed by the words he’d most _wanted_ to hear Fitz say.

As they lay tightly clinging to each other, bodies cooling and breath leveling, Mack just hoped that Fitz would continue to feel even half as beautiful as Mack saw him.

~

When Mack got to breakfast, Fitz was still in the shower. Nobody else was up yet, so Mack decided that the start of a wonderful day – one which he’d started by demonstrating what an early morning blowjob felt like to Fitz – deserved pancakes. Fitz had changed his mind about getting up early afterwards, and they’d spent another hour curled up together, dozing more than sleeping, before Mack got up to get a shower and get ready for the day, leaving Fitz to stay warm and comfortable in bed until he got out and let him have the shower.

Mack was in a definite good mood. The memories of the look in Fitz’s eyes when he told him that he made Fitz feel beautiful were fresh in his mind and it was glorious. He managed to get through several plates of pancakes before people started to trickle in. The first two were May and Coulson, who politely declined his offer of pancakes and took their coffees to sit at the small table in the corner, speaking in low tones. The next were Skye and Hunter, who looked like they’d been at the gym. They were more receptive of his offer of food. Bobbi came in and thanked Mack with a kiss to the cheek as she took pancakes and went to join Skye and Hunter at the counter. 

When Fitz came in, he smiled brightly when he saw Mack cooking. “Oh, pancakes.” He slid up to lean against the counter beside the stove, giving Mack a playful look. “What does a guy have to do to get some pancakes around here?” he asked.

Mack hummed in mock serious contemplation before grinning. “Kissing the cook sounds like a fair trade,” he said and Fitz giggled at his silliness, standing on his toes some to meet Mack in a sweet, mostly chaste kiss since they were in front of the others. 

Fitz smirked when he pulled away. “That good enough?”

Mack made a face. “One more,” he said, curling his free hand around Fitz’s waist to kiss him again before letting him go with a swat on the ass, making him yelp.

“Mack!” he cried, laughing and slapping him on the arm as he walked around and picked up the waiting plate, holding it out for Mack to slide the latest pancake onto. “Thank you,” he said as he grabbed a fork from the drainer and turned around to stand at the counter across from Skye, Hunter, and Bobbi. “Good morning,” he said brightly to them all. 

Skye made a face. “You’re awfully cheerful for breakfast. Aren’t you usually all frustrated about crap in the lab by now?” she asked suspiciously.

Fitz shrugged. “Slept in today, so I haven’t got pissed at any of the techs yet. I’m sure it’ll change soon enough.”

Mack was just finishing the rest of the pancake batter when Trip came in. He turned to offer him some of the last pancakes, but Skye spoke first. “Daaaamn, Trip. You look exhausted. You’re not sick are you?” she asked, making a cross with her fork and knife. “Keep your plague over there.”

Trip rolled his eyes. “Hey Hunter, you said you wanted a bigger room, right? Wanna trade with me?”

Hunter perked up and opened his mouth only to stop. “Waaaait, what’s the catch. Your room is one of the best on base,” he asked, giving him a suspicious look.

“No catch,” Trip said, face blank “Just up for a change of scenery.”

Bobbi made a face. “But why? Hunter’s room is across from Simmons’s room and when me and her watched movies the other night, every time somebody came through the gym door you could hear it opening and shutting loudly. Your room is only next to the lounge and Mack’s room.”

Mack stilled, eyes widening when he realized what Trip must’ve heard the night before. He snapped out of it just in time to flip the pancakes, and he was glad nobody could see the blatant guilt he knew was on his face right then.

Fitz, however, choked on his juice and Mack sighed, turning around to make sure he wasn’t actually dying. He was bright red. “Oh shit, Mack said you could hear the sewing machine in your room,” he blurted out, looking mortified.

Trip glared at him. “Oh trust me, I prefer the sewing machine,” he said flatly and a smirk spread across Bobbi’s face as she connected the dots. Hunter burst out laughing.

“No thanks, Mate, I’ll keep mine,” he said, snickering as he cut off more food to eat.

Trip sighed and shook his head. “Man, I don’t know what the hell went different last night, but I really cannot handle that shit again,” he said and Mack gave him an innocent look.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about-“

“The hell you don’t,” Trip said with a glare. “I have no idea what you two got up to and I don’t wanna know, but _damn_ ,” he said, shaking his head.

Bobbi grinned. “Headboard on the ol’ wall?” she asked, and Trip scoffed.

“Hell, I’d have preferred the headboard.” He gestured to Fitz and Mack. “Let’s just say somebody was doing _something_ right, that’s for damn sure.”

Fitz hummed and nodded, staring into space. “Definitely,” he mumbled, only to flush even darker and his eye widen when he realized he’d spoken out loud. “Oh _God_ ,” he whimpered in mortification. 

Mack snickered and shook his head, turning and leaning over to kiss the side of his head. “Maybe don’t have a stroke out of embarrassment, okay Turbo?” he joked and Fitz gave him a panicked glare. 

“So very sorry, Trip, my room is far, far away from yours,” Fitz said in a tight, awkward voice. He cleared his throat. “We’ll remember that from now on.”

Hunter frowned. “Wait, your room is right beside mine!” he said, looking alarmed.

Bobbi cackled evilly. “Free entertainment,” she said and Hunter flipped her off.

“Good morning, everybody!” They all turned to see Simmons sweeping in and Bobbi shook her head at them all, miming zipped lips. “My, everyone looks pretty heated this morning,” she said, looking around at their expressions. “What did I miss?”

Fitz fixed a smile on his face. “Just Bobbi and Hunter bickering,” he said and she rolled her eyes.

“Oh really, you two,” she said, shaking her head. “Hard to believe you’re both adults sometimes,” she said, going to get some coffee. “Fitz, are you busy in the lab? I could use your help on some maths for this one thing I’m working on,” she said, and Fitz nodded.

“Definitely have time, I haven’t got anything important started yet today,” he said, taking his plate over to the sink. “Wanna go ahead and get started?” he asked and Simmons smiled and nodded.

“Sounds perfect,” she said, squeezing his shoulder on the way past. “Come on, we can go get set up,” she said, and Fitz nodded.

He stopped briefly to kiss Mack’s cheek. “Thank you for breakfast,” he said quickly, giving Mack one more big, beautiful smile before he ran off after Simmons. Mack couldn’t help the stupid grin he knew was on his face as he watched him go.

“Yep,” Skye said, and he looked around at her, only to see her nodding as she looked at him. “That’s definitely an ‘already had sex today’ sappy look,” she said and Mack gave her a glare. “Eurgh,” she groaned, slumping. “Man I need to get laid,” she said, loud enough this time her voice to carry over to Coulson and May, apparently, because Coulson choked on his coffee.

Hunter raised his coffee to Skye. “Same here.”

Trip snorted. “Damn straight.”

“Oh it’s been a while, alright,” Bobbi agreed.

Skye looked at the three of them. “We should totally have an orgy,” she said, and Bobbi and Hunter looked at each other, then gave Skye a look that clearly said ‘oh hell no’.

“Need I remind you that sleeping with your co-workers is a bad idea,” May called over and Skye turned to give her a look that Mack didn’t understand.

Coulson just looked pained. “Why are we talking about orgies at breakfast? Also, no, no orgies with your fellow agents. You four are the only specialists I have besides May. I cannot have any awkwardness from… group sex,” he said in as serious of a tone as possible.

Bobbi nodded at Mack. “You’re terrible spies if you missed Trip sharing that Mack and Fitz having loud sex kept him up half the night.”

“And probably woke him up early this morning,” Skye added, earning a glare from Mack. 

May rolled her eyes and Coulson just sighed, hanging his head some. “There are so many things I never wanted to hear. Thank you Skye, for adding to the list.”

“Hey, just telling it like it is,” she defended. “Also, is there really a rule against orgies or did you make that up?”

May nodded. “Oh there’s a rule alright. Ask Agent Morse about Budapest sometime,” she said and Bobbi winked.

“You’re just jealous you weren’t there, admit it,” she said, and Mack snorted, shaking his head.

He grabbed the last plate of pancakes and left to go eat in the lounge. He really did not want to know. At all.

~

To spend most of his time working on cars and planes, it was amazing how fast time at SHIELD seemed to pass. Mack watched the others come and go on tough missions and things got pretty hairy sometimes, but so far everybody came home at the end of the day. The one steady in his life, though, was Fitz. Fitz still had bad days, but it seemed that the more confident he became about himself, the less often he struggled for words. He didn’t get things out the way he wanted to, but he had learned re-wordings and he stuck to them. He didn’t even stumble over his words, he just automatically said little backwards phrases that got his meaning across. 

He could hardly believe that it had been _three months_ since Fitz asked him out. There still wasn’t a single smile Fitz threw his way that he didn’t make him get butterflies just like it had all along.

~

Mack woke up as he felt himself fall over onto his front, a warmth suddenly missing from his arms. “Mmmm Fitz, no,” he mumbled tiredly. “Come back to bed.”

There was a soft laugh and Mack opened his eyes just enough to look at Fitz. “Sorry, lazy,” Fitz said as he walked to the table in the corner to get his tablet from the charger. “Some of us have the drive to work in the morning.”

Mack hummed tiredly and curled his arms under the pillow, smiling as he watched Fitz standing there, gloriously naked, to check notifications on the tablet. Mack’s eyes trailed down his body. Two months ago, Fitz would’ve never walked around naked like that. When Fitz turned around to put the tablet down, Mack chuckled softly. “I really love your ass,” he mused, voice thick with sleep.

Fitz threw him a flirty smirk. “I’m well aware of that.” He walked over and leaned down to kiss his shoulder. “Pretty sure last night was an example of that.”

Mack turned his head and raised up to kiss Fitz softly, smiling when he pulled away and went to grab some clothes out of his dresser. “I didn’t mean _that_ \- not that it’s an incorrect statement – but I mean your butt is just so cute,” he teased. “It’s tiny and round and pale and you have those adorable little dimples on your lower back.”

Fitz chuckled. “Well this cute, dimpled bum has to get to work,” he said as he pulled on his pants. “You should try getting up before seven some morning.”

Mack hummed happily, stretching until his feet hung off of the end of Fitz’s bed. “But it’s so much nicer to stay in bed, all warm and comfortable.” He snuggled into the pillow, inhaling Fitz’s scent. “Another hour of good, solid sleep at least.”

Fitz’s voice was muffled by what Mack assumed was a shirt. “Mmhmm, you stay tucked in my bed, while I get to work. I see how it is.” Mack was already dozing off again when he felt lips press to the corner of his mouth. “See you in a little while,” Fitz muttered and Mack smiled sleepily at the hand ran over his back before Fitz left the room, humming to himself as he went.


	2. Chapter 2

Fitz picked up the finished, revamped ICER rounds and put the last ones in a bucket with a smile. “And there we go!” He turned to Simmons. “Simmons, I’ve got the new sedative gun bullets.”

Simmons thanked him and put one in the chamber of an ICER. “Right. We just need to test it.”

Fitz looked around, then pointed at one of the techs fiddling with something Fitz specifically told him to stop. “That one. He’s a definite jerk.”

Simmons gave him a glare. “We cannot shoot unsuspecting techs!” She snatched the gun away from him. “Really, Fitz!”

He shrugged. “It’s not like we have any other volunteers!”

Simmons hummed, looking at the gun. “Can I shoot you?”

Fitz gave her a flat look. “Jemma, it makes people lower their inhibitions and spill things they wouldn’t usually. All you’ll get from me is far too much information about Mack naked,” he said and Simmons snickered, shaking her head.

“Can’t have too much of that,” she said, looking around. “Skye knows too much of Coulson’s super-secret stuff. She’d be a security risk. Mack would probably just talk about you naked.”

Fitz shrugged. “Hunter or Trip might volunteer if they got to bet on it.” He grinned. “Or hey, if all else fails, we can do testing phase on me and you can all just deal with my commentary on how handsome my boyfriend is.”

Simmons gave him a teasing smirk. “You love saying that, you know?” She made a face. “‘My boyfriend’,” she mocked, trying to do his accent and failing. “‘Oh this is Mack, mah boyfriend’-“

“You’re a horrible impersonator,” Fitz said, shoving at her hand when she pretended to swoon. “Jemma, stooooop,” he whined, and she laughed, leaning back.

“It’s cute though!” She rubbed at his shoulder. “You’re still so smitten with him.”

Fitz shrugged, blushing as he looked down. “Well he’s so- so-“ He waved a hand. “Good,” he said, though he knew that wasn’t the word he wanted. It was a bigger word. It was one that mattered more. “He makes me happy.”

Simmons ‘awwwww’ed at him. “That’s so sweet.” She smiled playfully. “I’m glad you’re smitten, don’t get me wrong. It’s just adorable. It’s been a few months, hasn’t it?”

Fitz nodded, picking at the fuzz on his sleeve. “I just- I think I might- erm.” He hesitated. He knew what word he meant, but he didn’t want to say it. “The way I feel about him. It’s- it’s a lot.”

Simmons looked at him for a moment before she seemed to get it. “You think so?” she asked in a low voice, and he nodded. She beamed. “Oh Fitz! That’s wonderful,” she said, hugging him quickly.

Fitz shook his head. “It’s scary.”

She pulled back some, frowning but leaving her arms around his shoulders. “What? Why? He obviously feels the same.”

“But what if I’m wrong?” he asked in a soft tone. He looked down at his hands. “I mean I-“ He flushed some. “I really thought I was in love with you, Jemma,” he said and she tensed some. “I wasn’t, though. I know that now. I was just- nobody else ever noticed me, and you did, and you and I were together all the time so I got it in my head that I was in love with you. You’re my best friend and I guess it’s natural to think it’s love, right?” he said, then shook his head, looking up to meet her eyes. “Mack was sort of the same, though. You were gone, and I was alone, and he was the only one that ever noticed me.” He shook his head. “What if- what if I’m not really- what if I don’t feel what I think I do? I thought I loved you for years. I wasn’t totally wrong, I do love you,” he said, twirling a finger. “Just that way.”

Simmons sighed, laying her head on his shoulder as she hugged him. “Fitz, if you think for a second you ever looked at me the way you look at him, you’re terribly mistaken.” 

Fitz scoffed. “It’s not that obvious-“

“Fitz, it really is,” she said, pulling back to look him in the eyes. “Fitz, it’s not the same. You have friends now. I’m not the only person who notices you. Yeah, you may have had Mack before the others, but you had other friends before you and Mack got together.” She smiled sadly. “Also, I’m your best friend and I couldn’t-“ She bit her lip, looking so guilty. “I wasn’t able to see what you needed like he did. You’re the most important person in the whole world to me and I couldn’t figure it out. How much did he have to care to put all that time and effort into working out how to be close to you?” She shook her head. “Why do you think I was so jealous of him before you got together? I was so angry that he could understand you and he’d only known you a short while and I couldn’t and I’ve known you forever. I just didn’t realize he understands you because he cared about you in a different way.”

Fitz smiled sheepishly. “You really think he’s as serious as I am?” he asked and she gave him a stern look.

“Leopold Fitz, I should smack you for ever doubting that man’s feelings for you. YES,” she stressed. “I’m certain he feels every bit as deeply for you as you do for him.” 

Fitz ducked his head, smiling. “Thanks,” he muttered and Simmons leaned in and kissed his cheek sweetly.

“FitzSimmons?” They looked up, surprised to see Coulson coming through the lab, looking around the different workstations. “Oh there you are,” he said as he spotted them. “Fitz, do you know where Mack is? He’s not in the garage.”

Fitz looked at his watch. “It’s not even half seven. He may not even be out of the shower yet.”

Coulson raised an eyebrow, then seemed to realize why Fitz might know that and reconsidered asking. “If you see him before I do, tell him there is a meeting he’s needed for at eight fifteen sharp.” He turned to leave. “My office,” he called back, clearly going to round up the others.

Simmons frowned. “He didn’t say us,” she mentioned and Fitz frowned.

“Huh. That’s weird.” He looked at her. “Trip, May and Hunter are off on a mission. Only Skye and Bobbi are here.”

“No clue,” Simmons said, shrugging it off. “Oh well. Come on. We can at least test the new bullets to see if they fire the same,” she said and Fitz nodded, grabbing the box of bullets while she grabbed the guns so they could all head to the range.

~

Fitz had to run back to the lab to get the clip for one of the guns, so he was just coming near Mack’s room when he came out. “Mack!” he called, stopping him before Mack could walk away.

Mack turned and spotted him then smiled. “Hey, Turbo,” he said warmly. “Where’re you going in a hurry?”

“Testing some new bullets,” he said, pointing back over his shoulder, in the direction of the range. “Did Coulson find you?”

Mack frowned, shaking his head. “What’s up?”

Fitz shrugged. “No clue. He said he needed you at- at- oh words, not now!” He groaned. He grabbed Mack’s wrist and pointed at his watch. “The three,” he said, and Mack looked.

“Eight fifteen?” he asked and Fitz nodded.

“Something about a meeting in his office.”

Mack made a face. “What the hell? I never get called to his office. That’s pretty much Skye and May only territory.” He looked down the hall. “Well, let’s go,” he said, tapping the back of his hand against Fitz’s side as he started walking.

Fitz fell into step but shook his head. “He didn’t ask for me or Simmons.”

Mack shrugged. “So? It’s not like he’d invite me to something all super-secret. Only time he’s took me out for something was as a driver.”

Fitz nodded. “Yeah, I guess,” he said, smiling some when Mack slowed down so he could keep up easier with his shorter legs.

Just as they got to Coulson’s office and knocked, Bobbi came up behind them. “Hey, he called you in, too?” she asked Mack, who nodded as he opened the door and let Bobbi in first, then put a hand on Fitz’s shoulder, squeezing it comfortingly just before they walked in.

When they entered the room, Fitz immediately paled when he saw former-Director Fury sitting on Coulson’s desk, leg propped up, while he bandaged the side of a shirtless man facing away from them that Fitz didn’t readily recognize from the agents on base while Coulson paced, on his phone with someone. “Sir?” Bobbi asked, and when the man without a shirt turned at the sound of her voice, Fitz realized who he was.

“Agent Barton!” He flushed when he realized he’d said the man’s name aloud. “I heard you died!”

The guy squinted some then closed one eye, clearly swaying. “Fitz? Holy crap, man! Good to see you survived the fall.” 

Fitz’s breath caught in his chest and his body ran cold. Fury looked up and shook his head. “He means of SHIELD,” he said in a softer tone, and Barton looked at Fury with a confused look.

“Well, yeah?” 

Fitz felt a hand on his back and looked up, his panic fading some as he took a deep breath. Mack looked worried. “Turbo, you okay?”

Fitz still hadn’t told Mack what happened to him. The better he got at communicating through new methods, the worse it was every time he thought about talking with him. “I’m- I’m okay.” He nodded, then turned back to Fury. “Sir. It’s good to see you.”

Fury chuckled, shaking his head. “You look a hell of a lot better than the last time I saw you, Agent Fitz. Just wish it was under different circumstances.”

Bobbi’s voice was even and without emotion but Fitz could tell she was thrown. “Barton, I thought you quit?”

He nodded, then shuddered as if that was a bad idea. “Oh I did.” He glared over at where Coulson was pacing. “Really fuckin’ glad I did, too, cause now when I murder Phil I won’t be killing my boss.”

Fury looked at Bobbi. “It’s… personal. I had to have Phil’s help.”

Bobbi raised an eyebrow. “Thought you were in the wind and you,” she looked at Barton. “Were a full time Avenger now?”

Mack glanced at Fitz and mouthed ‘Avenger?’ and Fitz nodded, tilting his head at Barton to mouth ‘Hawkeye’ back at him.

Coulson finally hung up his phone and turned around, looking more stressed than Fitz had seen him in a while. “It’s Natasha,” he said, and Fitz watched Bobbi grow absolutely still. He ran a hand over his head, mussing his hair. “Where the hell is Skye?” he asked, looking around the room.

“Coming!” they heard from the hall just before Skye barged through the door. “Sorry, sorry. I’m so-“ She stopped when she saw Fury. “Oh hell, what now?”

Coulson took a calming breathe, leaning on his desk beside Fury. “Skye, what do you know about former agents Natasha Romanov and Clint Barton?” he asked, and she looked at him suspiciously.

“That they’re both Avengers. Black Widow and Hawkeye, right?” she asked.

Coulson gestured to the man Fury was taping down the last bandage of. “Skye, meet Clint Barton, formerly an Agent of SHIELD.”

She looked at him and waved. “Hey, man. You look like shit, so I’m assuming something really bad has gone down.”

He winced as he put a hand over his bandaged side and slid into the chair beside the desk. “Oh, I’d say so.”

Fury nodded. “Skye, you don’t know as much, and Agent Mackenzie, neither do you,” he said, addressing Mack. “But Barton and Romanov were Director Coulson’s agents. They were his team. With help from some other specialists – like Agent May and Agent Morse – they did some of our longest and more in depth missions for a long time.”

Skye looked at Barton and at Coulson. “I’m assuming the lack of another woman means she’s in trouble?”

Coulson nodded. “Natasha was off looking to stay off grid after she leaked a lot of her past when she dumped the SHIELD files. Clint says that he got a distress signal from her and he went looking for her. He called Nick before he left to let him know what was going down. Apparently when he landed in Minsk-“

“Everything went to shit,” Barton said loudly. “I got off the plane and I got arrested by what seemed to be airport security. I went civilian to keep from drawing attention but I failed I guess. Shit, when they arrested me I figured it was cause I had a bunch of weapons checked in my baggage with a license as a dealer for collectors, but they took me to a room and then black bagged my ass. I spent four fuckin’ days getting the shit beat out of me and some asshole asking me how I got word from their _pet spider_ when she’s being held somewhere she couldn’t sneak anything out.”

Fury shook his head. “Whatever it takes to hold Natasha and keep her from escaping, it’s gotta be bad.”

Coulson nodded. “We found evidence to suggest she’s been captured by an arms dealer named Dmitri Povlona. He has a reputation for selling ‘rare items’ that can include humans.”

Bobbi shook her head. “How the fuck could anybody keep her alive and her not escape?”

“Good security methods,” Coulson said. “None of the half-baked stuff we’re used to. We’re talking impenetrable methods. Going in or coming out.”

Skye nodded. “Okay… so what’s the plan?” She looked around. “Obviously you’re gonna try to rescue her. You all call her by her first name. Clearly she’s not one you’d write off,” she said to Coulson.

Fury slid off the desk, limping some when he walked. “The lengths Coulson’s gone to for you? That’s how far I’m willing to go for this girl,” he said, and Fitz realized how heavy of an implication that was. He’d seen Coulson treating Skye like she was his own daughter. He wasn’t sure Coulson wouldn’t turn on all of them if it came to Skye. So clearly, this mission was one of great importance.

“Which is where we come into our biggest problem,” Coulson said, putting his head in his hands for a moment before straightening up. “Fury, Barton, and I are all too high-profile for this. We need someone with as clean a background as possible to infiltrate. Our best bet is to pose as an interested buyer.”

Skye raised an eyebrow. “What are you saying?”

Clint lifted a finger, gesturing. “Bobbi’s the best bet we have as the buyer. That means she needs someone to guide her in and some muscle.”

Fitz stopped when he realized what that meant. “Mack’s not trained for undercover work,” he blurted out, and Mack gave Coulson an alarmed look.

Coulson nodded. “I’m aware of that-“

“Sir, I’m not a field agent,” Mack said. “The extent of my field experience was driving the car for you and May to drop you off at an event-“

“You are the only person we have,” Coulson said. “You’re perfect to play Bobbi’s bodyguard. If she’s a wealthy buyer, she’d have a large, imposing bodyguard with her at all times. Trip and Hunter are gone with May and even if we didn’t need Skye to set up somewhere outside the immediate mission area to lead her, she’s a small woman, not bodyguard material.”

Mack raised an eyebrow. “Sir, the last time I left base for a SHIELD related issue, I pulled a gun on you and almost shot you-“

“Yes, you did,” he said proudly, and Fitz could see Fury and Barton looking at him like he was crazy. “That showed me you have the guts it takes to pull a gun on someone and the grace under pressure this op needs. You may not be a field operative, but you’re what we have and I know you can keep from falling apart if things get tough.”

Bobbi looked at Mack, then at Coulson. “Sir, he’s not trained for it. I understand what you need, but Mack’s a mechanic. The only thing he’s ever fired a gun at is a paper target and even then only for certification. I’ve known him for years. Hell, from what I’ve heard, _Fitz_ has far more weapons training than Mack.” She gave Fitz an apologetic look. “No offense.” He just shook his head with a shrug.

“That’s why for the next twenty-four hours we’re giving Agent Mackenzie a crash course in field ops,” Fury said and Coulson glanced at him, but nodded. “You said it yourself. You’ve been friends for years, right?” He looked at Mack “Mackenzie, if it came down to running for cover and protecting your friend, would you leave her there?”

Fitz watched anger cross Mack’s features – something he had never actually seen on him, not real anger – and the muscles in his jaw worked. “Of course not,” he gritted out.

Fury nodded. “Exactly. Commitment to keeping your partner alive is the biggest part of being a field agent. Guts and a level head. Coulson says you’re a very difficult man to piss off bad enough you blow your top. That and being friends with Bobbi for years gives you the most of what you need.”

“If I can do it, I’ll do it.”

She raised an eyebrow. “Can you?”

Mack laughed humorlessly. “I have no idea. I said I pulled a gun on Coulson, but who the hell knows if I’d have even hit him. Or had the balls to pull the trigger.”

“You would,” Fitz said softly, and Mack looked at him in surprise. Fitz slid his hand into Mack’s, looking up at him, biting back tears. “Remember when I told you about my nightmares about killing that HYDRA man?” Fitz nodded. “If you can aim right, you’ll have it in you to pull the trigger to protect your teammate.”

“You’ve got a lot more training and experience than me, Turbo,” Mack said softly, pulling Fitz’s hand to his stomach, curling both hands around his. “You had a lot of hard choices to make before that-“

“And if I can do it, so can you,” Fitz said weakly, forcing a smile. “If you can manage the training they want to give you, you can manage the mission. I’m sure of it,” he encouraged, even though every part of him wanted to make up a hundred excuses for why Mack couldn’t go into harm’s way. Especially not being dropped into the deep end like this. But deep down, he knew that it was the right thing. They were SHIELD agents. This may not be Mack’s job specifically, but they existed to help people. And if a former Agent needed them, it was their job to help her. “Besides, it’s Bobbi. It’s not like she’ll accidently miss and hit you like Hunter might,” he joked and Mack managed a smile.

“If you think I can do it, I may as well try,” he said, and Fitz nodded, feeling a bit ashamed as a tear shook free and he had to wipe at his face quickly.

~

Trying to finish helping Simmons test all the different modified rounds for their various weapons while Mack was at the other end of the range having a weapons training session with Bobbi and Barton was more than a little difficult for Fitz. It was distracting and somewhat painful to watch Mack trying his best to hone his shooting skills. Fitz knew they all had weapons training, but Mack didn’t ever have a reason to aim one at a person before now. 

It was hard to imagine how scared Mack had to be. Fitz was definitely scared for him.

~

Mack was leaving in three hours and neither of them were asleep. 

Mack had been let off of his crash course in field work with instructions to pack a bag and get some sleep hours ago, but instead he had packed a bag and then went to Fitz’s room. Fitz had expected a mild freak out and maybe Mack saying goodbye in private rather than risk them making a scene the next morning. Instead, Mack had swept into the room and immediately kissed him and started pulling at his clothes. They made love rough and frantic the first time, and they had lain in bed kissing and touching and whispering to each other until it had naturally progressed into a much slower, more emotional second round. 

Since then, they had been lying side by side, looking at each other but not talking. “Mack, you need sleep,” Fitz murmured for the fourth time, stroking his hand along Mack’s forearm that was draped around his hips. 

Mack shook his head. “It’s a long flight to Belarus. I’ll sleep then.” He brushed a kiss to Fitz’s mouth, resting their foreheads together. “I’m not missing a second of you. Just in case.”

Fitz flinched as if he’d been hit. “Please don’t say things like that,” he murmured, tightening his hold on Mack’s wrist. “You’re all gonna be fine.”

Mack smiled tightly and nodded. “I’m sure we will,” he said, but Fitz could hear the lie in his voice. Fitz shivered and pressed closer, tucking his head under Mack’s chin, chests pressed together. “Fitz?” Mack murmured after a short while.

“Yeah?” he asked softly.

“Why did you get all tense today when Barton said something about you ‘surviving the fall’? You can tell me to shut up, I just keep thinking about it and it makes me curious.”

Fitz swallowed hard, shuddering as he remembered what it felt like. Drowning. “Ward,” he said weakly. He tightened his arm around Mack’s middle. “He- he was HYDRA.”

Mack nodded, chin brushing the top of his head. “I got that part. And I know he did something to you. And I know Simmons was there. I just never ask because it’s yours to tell and I didn’t wanna know if you don’t want me to.”

Fitz smiled, still floored after all this time at how much of a good person Mack was. “There was a medical pod on the plane. One that was loaded or unloaded from the side of the belly. Simmons and I were supposed to find out where the Bus had gone, and we called Coulson to tell him- tell- to say the place it was.” He closed his eyes. “I was… denying it. I didn’t wanna believe he was bad. He was _my friend_ ,” he whispered, voice tinged with the tears that burned his eyes. “He cared about- about me and Simmons. About all of us. He caught us and took us to Garrett. And he- he didn’t want to. I know he didn’t- but he blindly followed orders.”

Mack kissed his head. “It’s okay, Turbo, you can stop-“

“No, I- I want you to hear.” He sucked in a rough breath. “We got free and ran and got in the med pod and locked the door. He was supposed to kill us and I- I tried to bargain. I said that I knew he cared about us. And he said he did but that’s why he had to- had to-“ He whimpered.

“Had to what?” Mack asked softly.

“He dumped the pod,” Fitz whimpered. “We were going over the ocean and he- he dropped us out of the plane. Simmons and I were knocked out and the pod slowly sank. It should’ve floated, but I guess the pressure equalized so we could sink. I woke up before she did, and my arm was messed up, but I turned on the oxygen tanks and built a- a-“ He tapped his fingers on Mack’s side. “A ping location thing.”

“Transponder?”

“Yeah,” he said softly. “I used the EKG machine and built one. But- but SHIELD was gone. Nobody was listening.”

Mack pulled back and looked down at him. “How did you escape?” he asked softly. “If you sank… how did you get out?”

Fitz smiled sadly. “At first, we accepted we’d die. And- and it was scary but we were together, you know? Me and Simmons to the end.” His smile grew more tearful. “Then- then we realized we could use supplies to blast the glass out of the door and escape. We were on the ocean floor, but nobody could find us there.”

Mack frowned. “But if you were so deep nobody could find you-“

“There was enough for one breath of oxygen in one of the tanks,” Fitz said softly. “I rigged it to have a mask on it and gave it to Jemma.”

Mack’s face went slack as he looked at Fitz. “But what about you?”

Fitz shrugged. “I thought I was in love with her. And- and even without that, she’s my best friend. There’s no ‘think’ about it, I do love her. She’s my best friend. She’s the most important person to me. She cried and tried to stop me and- and tried to refuse, especially after I told her I loved her, but I shoved it in her hands and blew the doors so she had no choice.”

“Jesus, Turbo.”

Fitz closed his eyes. “I drowned.” He shook his head. “That’s what’s wrong with me. That’s why I have brain damage. I drowned. My brain went without oxygen for too long. Simmons dragged me to the surface with her, but I was already not breathing. And Fury had heard our signal. We thought he was dead, but he heard it, and he came for us, and he was there to get us out of the water. Simmons said she was unconscious and then in a pressure chamber for the decompression sickness, but Fury managed to resuscitate me. They got me breathing again and kept my heart beating until I got to a hospital.” He sniffled, wiping at a tear. “Hypoxia. Cerebral hypoxia. Brain tissue damaged by lack of oxygen.” He shook his head. “I’m much better at communicating now, but the fact still stands I had an IQ of one-eighty-three and lost the ability to communicate effectively. It was always hard enough to express myself on a level for average people to comprehend, but add in inability to use my words well, and it felt like- like-“ He struggled for a way to even put it into words.

“You can do it, Fitz,” Mack whispered, kissing his temple.

Fitz laughed weakly. “It made me have nightmares about being Stephen Hawking,” he said, hoping Mack would get it.

“You felt trapped in your own body?” Mack asked and Fitz looked up with a smile. It was amazing how well Mack understood him.

“Exactly. I still- never stopped _thinking_ the same. I just couldn’t say it or do it cause my hands didn’t listen and my mind understood concepts but I couldn’t say the word for it.” He whimpered. “Drowning was horrible and the after things were just as horrible.”

Mack groaned. “Turbo, I swear to you, if I had known that bastard was in the basement, I’d have gladly gone and used him as target practice.”

Fitz laughed weakly. “It still hurts so bad to know I won’t ever be the way I was. I know I’m fine how I am now, but I’d finally learned the social skills I needed to talk to normal people. I spent my whole childhood wanting to be normal. I wanted to know how to talk to people. I didn’t understand why my own parents didn’t _get things_. I spent so much time isolated by myself before SHIELD found me, and I spent ten years with SHIELD and even then, it was really only Simmons that I could get along with. When she was out with others at the Academy, I stayed in my room working on things. And at SHIELD, we worked together in a lab so she did all the talking for me. With the Bus, I’d finally got to a point where I had friends and I was able to hang out with normal people and I was happy even if I was terrified of the dangers we faced, because it was- it was just so good.” He shook his head. “And Ward ended that. Possibly forever. I won’t ever know what it feels like to be normal again.”

Mack held him close, shaking his head. “I’m so sorry, Fitz. I’m so, so sorry you ever felt that way.” He kissed him and Fitz couldn’t help surging against him, wanting the reassurance that Mack still wanted him, so he still had a slice of normal. “Thank you for telling me this,” he murmured and Fitz nodded.

“I trust you with every bit of me, Mack. I can trust you with my history.”

Mack looked at him with so much fire in his eyes that Fitz shivered, but he didn’t look away, not even when Mack raised his hand and wiped away the tears that had streaked Fitz’s face. “I’ll be back from this mission before you know it and I promise, if I have to sit every single person in this building down and explain the intricacies of how you do stuff and how you say things when your mouth won’t give you the word, I’ll do it.” He kissed him sweetly. “I’m gonna make it so you feel accepted again. I don’t care if you’re not normal, but nobody deserves to feel alienated because they’re a little different.”

Fitz sniffled and smiled. “You better come back or I’ll have to come get you myself.” His smile faded and he grew serious. “Please be careful, okay? I know- I know you can’t promise you’ll get home safe, but please try. I- I need you, Mack.”

Mack nodded, kissing him again. “I’ll do my best, Turbo. I need to know you’re being treated right, and I can’t do that if I’m not here.”

Fitz kissed him slowly. “Exactly,” he murmured against his lips between kisses.

~

When Mack finally dozed off not long before he had to get up, Fitz went to the lab to gather a few things. He wasn’t surprised when Simmons showed up to help him. Together they laid things out on the table, waiting for the others to all get there.

It wasn’t long before Coulson brought the team to the lab to gather their gear, though he looked surprised to see a whole table of things laid out. “Wow, where did all of this come from?”

“Oh, just things we had sitting around,” Simmons said. “Alright, since we don’t have the tech we once did, we’re going pretty old school.”

“Very old school. Like James Bond gadgets,” Fitz said, picking up what looked like a small, expensive pen. “Miniaturized Mouse Hole. It’s the only one we have, so please don’t break it,” he pleaded, putting it in Bobbi’s ‘purse’. “There’s a key fob-“

“Jaguar of course,” Simmons offered.

“That is actually a small scale EMP,” Fitz explained. “Very small area, we’re talking about ten foot diameter. Good for maybe knocking out lights in a room-“

“Or communications devices on someone you’ve just shot with an ICER,” Simmons finished. “This ring isn’t a big diamond, it’s actually a GPS locator, you can drop it wherever you want to ping something.”

Fitz held up a pair of earrings. “One hundred percent untraceable communication devices. I’ve got pairs for all of you,” he said, dumping them in one of the bags.

Mack raised a hand. “My ears aren’t pierced.”

Fitz shrugged. “Go find a needle really quick? Or just shove it through once you get through airport security.”

Mack gave him a flat look. “Fitz, you expect me to shove a dull earring through my earlobe?”

Fitz rolled his eyes. “Fine, you big baby, you’re a bodyguard, so I guess you can get away with a visible comm device that looks like a Bluetooth,” he said, going over to the cabinet to dig one out. He came back and held it up, giving him a flat look. “You’re a real wimp, you do know that, right?”

Mack just winked and took the comm to put in his bag. “You remind me every day, Dear,” he said and Fitz made a face.

“Ew, that is not going to be a thing,” he warned before going back to help Simmons shove all the rest of the guns into the secret compartments of the bag they were giving Skye, whose cover was a backpacker on her way through Europe. “Did you remember the- the thing.” Fitz made a fiddly motion with his fingers at Simmons. “Flat window thing.”

“Yep! They keep calling it an x-ray window but it’s much more complicated. It’s actually-“

Coulson cut her off with a gentle smile. “No time, Jemma, sorry.”

She sighed, but nodded, clasping the last buckle. “Well. You’re all set then.” She slid the purse to Bobbi and the backpack to Skye. Mack had a leather satchel to carry his things in. 

Coulson nodded. “Agent Mackenzie, can you come help Barton and I load the luggage into the SUV?” he asked, and Mack nodded, watching Coulson walk off. 

Fitz noticed that Simmons, Skye, and Bobbi had wandered off, presumably to give him and Mack a moment alone. Fitz tried to put on a brave smile, but clearly he failed because Mack pulled him into a hug, holding him tight. “I’ll be home before you know it, Turbo,” he comforted.

Fitz nodded. “I know I just-“ He pulled back and curled his hands around the sides of Mack’s face. “Be careful, alright? Bobbi and Skye can handle themselves. If things get rough, just stay down and let them take care of things.”

Mack chuckled, nodding, curling his hands around Fitz’s wrists gently, thumbs stroking the delicate bones in his wrist. “I plan on exactly that.” He ducked his head and bumped their noses together. “I’m sure we’ll have this over within a few days, like Coulson said. Just get in, get to the holding cell, spring an Avenger, then get the hell out of Dodge.”

Fitz nodded. “Right.” He hesitated, biting his lip. “Mack… I know this is shitty timing, but I need to say something.” Mack waited patiently and Fitz opened his mouth. “I-“

“Mack! Come on!” Bobbi called, coming to the lab door. “You two stop smoochin’ already. Time to get this show on the road!”

Mack nodded, then looked back at Fitz. “Can it wait, Turbo? I don’t mean to be rude, but I gotta go.”

Fitz wanted to say no, he wanted to tell Mack that he had to get it out. He wanted to tell Mack that he loved him just in case. 

But in the end he just nodded and kissed Mack tenderly, sighing when the kiss broke. “Good luck.”

Mack smiled as he pulled away and waved a hand. “Thanks, Turbo. Be back before you know it!”

Fitz walked to the door of the lab and watched as Mack, Bobbi, and Skye all turned the corner and disappeared from view.

~

It didn’t feel the same playing Xbox without Mack there, but Fitz knew it was good for his hands and Mack would want him to keep working on it even when he wasn’t there. Fitz nearly jumped out of his skin, however, when a voice sounded from right behind him. “Shit, Phil, you’ve got a game lounge set up?”

“JESUS CHRIST!” Fitz cried, tossing the controller as he jumped. He looked back and glared as Coulson, Barton, and Fury all walked in.

Coulson gave him an apologetic look. “Sorry, we didn’t know you were here.”

Fury chuckled. “Phil here was just giving us the grand tour.”

Fitz smiled. “You haven’t lived until you’ve seen Director Coulson and Agent May playing Mario Kart, Sir,” he said and Barton and Fury both gave Coulson surprised looks.

Coulson sighed. “There was alcohol involved.”

Barton flopped down beside Fitz, lounging back against the arm of the couch. “You just sitting around playing video games? I thought you’d be off doing nerd things.”

“Well, I might later,” Fitz said, fiddling with the controller some. “But Mack said video games are good to try and get my brain and hands to work together again, and I try and play video games a little bit whenever I can. I’m not in the best focus for doing anything productive other than fiddling with things and getting mad and throwing stuff that’s expensive when my hands disagree with me like now,” he said, holding up his right hand to show how bad it was shaking.

Fury sat down in the arm chair Coulson was leaning against. “So. You and Mack, huh?” he asked, looking at him with an indecipherable smile.

Fitz grinned bashfully, knowing his ears were turning red. “Yeah. A while now.”

Barton chuckled. “Hey I don’t blame you!” He winked at Fitz. “Mackenzie has more muscles than Thor. Pretty sure he’s bigger, too.”

“He definitely is,” Coulson commented offhandedly.

Fitz chuckled. “The funny thing is he doesn’t even go to the gym unless he’s bored. He just lifts a lot of heavy stuff working on cars and the plane and whenever I need him to carry things for me to examine.”

Fury nodded. “I can see it _now_ , but I’d have never guessed the one couple to come out of Coulson’s team would be you and Mack. I knew Mack before, in New York. I figured he and Bobbi had a thing.”

“He’s gay, actually. Bobbi’s not quite his type,” Fitz commented. He shrugged. “Nobody really expected us to get together, but it makes sense. You of all people know what all I went through. Takes someone that’s used to not being in a hurry and has the patience to really-“ He waved a hand. “I wasn’t good. When I first woke up. I wasn’t good at all. And he came when I was not good and he didn’t have stuff going on and he learned me.”

“You’re a lot better,” Fury said nodding. “Last time I had an update about this team, you were struggling to speak at all.”

Fitz still bristled a bit even if he forced a smile. “Hard to relearn it if nobody tries, Sir.”

Barton slugged his shoulder with a friendly smile. “Hey man, I totally get that. I’m deaf,” he said, gesturing to his ears. “I had friends - well ‘friends’ – who were total assholes and didn’t wanna bother with me when they realized they had to learn sign language to work with me. It’s the hardest shit ever. Trying to tell somebody something and they don’t get it.”

Fitz nodded. “Which is how Mack and I became friends. He came into my lab one day and just introduced himself. Said that he’d noticed nobody came to hang out with me and he thought that kinda sucked. He saw me working on stuff and started asking questions, and he wanted to know bad enough that he was willing to sit and be patient with me. It just kept going from there.”

“Isn’t he like mine and Phil’s age?” Fury asked, looking at him funny. “You’re just a kid!”

Fitz shrugged. “He’s not your age quite yet. He’ll be forty next year. I’m twenty-seven.”

“Damn,” Barton said, giving him a once over. “I figured about nineteen.”

Fitz made a face. “Everybody does. It’s the damn chubby cheeks, isn’t it?” he asked touching his face. “I have bloody stubble! I’m a grown man! I found a gray hair last week!”

“Hey, don’t knock it.” He made an innocent, smiley face. “I’m forty-two and still about thirty-five. It’s a blessing after a while.” He leered and winked at Coulson. “Phil totally wanted my nubile, twinky body when he was my boss.”

Coulson rolled his eyes. “Yes, because of all the beautiful women I worked with, the messy twenty-two year old boy was what I was into.”

Fitz smiled, amused by the conversation he was part of. It was so strange to have the former Director of SHIELD, the current Director of SHIELD, and an _Avenger_ all bickering and joking with him. “There’s still about six hundred dollars on you and Agent May getting together, Sir,” he said and Coulson scoffed.

“Never gonna happen.”

Barton rolled his eyes at Fitz. “Definitely gonna happen someday.”

Fury nodded. “You two have been like an old married couple since the nineties, practically. It’ll happen eventually.”

Fitz grinned. “We already call you Skye’s mum and dad behind your backs,” he confessed.

Coulson raised an eyebrow. “May actively looks for reasons to beat you all half to death and you have jokes about her?” he asked, looking alarmed and impressed at the guts at the same time.

Fitz just snickered. “Clearly you’ve never met a Scottish mum. Pretty sure ‘looks for a reason to beat you half to death’ is a requirement.” 

After a little longer, Fury and Coulson left, but Barton stayed behind, watching him play video games for a bit. It was hard to focus with someone watching that wasn’t Mack. After the longest, Barton chuckled. “You’re really freaking out over your guy being gone, aren’t you?”

Fitz groaned, letting his head fall back against the couch. “Is it that obvious?”

Barton nodded. “I get it though. The person they’re after is my best friend in the whole world. I’ve never known her to get caught like this. It’s terrifying,” he admitted openly.

“If it was Simmons I’d be out of my mind,” Fitz said, shaking his head. “I may not be in love with her anymore, but she’s still the only friend I had for most of my life. I still have nightmares about the fact she infiltrated HYDRA while she was gone.”

Barton smiled. “Bobbi told me that’s how she met her. Seems like an awesome girl.”

Fitz nodded with a warm smile down at his lap. “Sweetest person in the world. There’s a reason everybody just calls us FitzSimmons. She’s my other half. Don’t know what I’d do without her.” He sighed heavily rubbing at his eyes. “Mack’s the same. I don’t know what I’d do without him. I don’t ever want to find out, so this is all terrifying.” He leaned forward, elbows on his knees. “He’s not a field agent. He’s never did this before. I wasn’t meant to be, but I’ve been in scary situations and got used to it. He’s never even been shot at before. Never shot anybody before.” He gestured to himself. “I mean yeah, I invented the ICERS with Simmons so I didn’t have to kill anyone, but I’ve shot plenty of people. I don’t want him to hesitate and get killed.”

Barton chuckled. “He’s a big, scary looking guy. People would think twice before crossing him in case he beat them to death.”

“But he’s not like that,” Fitz said softly. “If they figure out that he just looks like that, he’ll be the target. Bobbi can hold her own and Skye’s smart as hell, she can get out of anything. She’s learned to do this stuff.” Fitz bit at his thumbnail. “You know the whole ‘gentle giant’ thing? That’s Mack,” he said with a small smile. “In his free time, he sews clothes for impoverished kids. He sits in his room with a needle and thread and sews tiny pink dresses,” he stressed. “He isn’t a violent man, and I have faith in him that he can do it, but it’s not in his nature so it’s got me so worried.”

Barton shrugged. “You gotta trust he can do it and hope things go well. It sucks, yeah, but chances are, nobody will risk learning that he’s not what he looks like.”

~

It had been three days since Bobbi, Skye, and Mack left when May, Trip, and Hunter came back. Barton had been hanging around in the lab with Fitz since Fury and Coulson were doing something in his office. Fitz had just smacked Barton’s hand away from a delicate instrument while Simmons explained what they were doing when May passed the lab, then stopped and backed up so fast that Hunter and Trip ran into her. She looked at Barton with shock on her face. “Clint?”

He looked up and beamed. “Mel!” he cried, waving. “Hey!”

Trip held his arms out in surprise. “Holy shit, what the hell is your old, Avenger ass doing in our lab?” he asked, walking over to drag Barton into a hug. 

Barton grinned and reached out to clasp hands with Hunter. “Hey, man.”

May just smiled, shaking her head. “What the hell brought you here, Barton? You’re not even supposed to know about us.”

“Fury brought me,” he said, growing more serious. “Guess that means Phil hasn’t relayed the news over open comms.” May tilted her head and waited. He grimaced. “Nat got captured and when I went to get her, I barely escaped. I went to Fury and he brought me to Phil. We needed somebody without a big profile to go in undercover and get her out.”

May raised an eyebrow. “And what, you’ve waited around for us?”

Simmons shook her head. “They sent out a three-man team immediately.”

Trip shot her a look. “Who?”

“Bobbi, Skye, and Mack,” Fitz answered.

“Mack?” Hunter asked. “They sent _Mack_ in undercover? Our Mack? Seven feet tall, dark skin, that one?”

Fitz sighed, putting his hand over his eyes. “Stop with that tone, I’m stressed out enough about him being shoved into an undercover mission without your shock.”

May sighed. “He’ll be fine, Fitz-“

“That doesn’t help, thanks,” he muttered, and Simmons put a hand on his back. “Coulson and Fury won’t tell us how the mission is going since it’s top secret. I have no idea how he is.”

Barton nodded with a sad smile. “Welcome to the world of dating within SHIELD ranks.” He gestured to Hunter. “I dated his wife for a while and they wouldn’t let us work together.”

“Before we married, also, ex-wife, thank you,” he stressed. “Or vacuous black hole of pure evil, whichever you like.” He hopped onto the table beside Fitz, ignoring Fitz slapping him in the leg. “Besides, I thought you’d slept with everybody in your division, how’d you ever have partners for missions, Barton?”

Barton smiled sweetly at May. “Everybody except Mel,” he said and she rolled her eyes. “And Nat, that’s why she was my partner,” he said more seriously. “She was always too scary to flirt with and after a while we settled into working well together.” He smiled tightly. “She’s my partner. Even if we both quit SHIELD, that’s why it’s so important we get her back. Fury and Coulson have history with me and Nat, so that’s why I’m trusting them to get her back.”

Simmons reached out and patted his shoulder. “It’s alright. Skye and Bobbi together are unstoppable. They’ll get her.”

“What’s Mack even doing?” May asked curiously.

Fitz bit at his thumb again, muttering his reply. “Bobbi’s undercover as an interested buyer and Mack’s her bodyguard. He’s just there for backup really.”

May nodded. “He’ll be fine, Fitz,” she said as she turned to leave. “I’m going to go see what the Director has for us.”

Fitz ran a hand through his hair. “Sounds fun. I think I’m gonna go have a panic attack in private in a bit.”

Simmons hugged him. “I know it’s not much comfort, but I spent the whole time you were on that mission without me thinking you were dying painfully right that very second and you came home just fine. Mack’s probably totally fine just like you were.”

“I hope so,” Fitz muttered, hiding his eyes against her shoulder.

~

It was pathetic, Fitz knew, but curling up in Mack’s bed, wearing Mack’s SHIELD hoodie, sewing a dress was about the only thing Fitz could stand doing after _five_ days and no update from Coulson about how the mission was going. 

Fitz groaned, putting the sewing aside to rest his head against his knees. He pulled the sleeves of Mack’s hoodie over his hands and ran them over his head. “I’m losing my bloody mind,” he groaned. He slide down in the bed, turning on his side to look at the photo taped to the side of the sewing machine. He smiled at the sight. It was a photo Mack took of them while holding up the first thing Fitz sewed on his own between them. Fitz tucked his head into the pillow, trying to calm down. He wanted to believe everything was fine. He really did. It was just hard.

Fitz had just sat up and picked up his sewing again when the door burst open and Fury rushed over to Mack’s desk, stopping short when he saw Fitz staring at him in shock. Fury looked at the sewing and at the machine, but didn’t speak. “Fitz, where’s Mackenzie’s civilian paperwork?” he asked, and Fitz’s blood ran cold. He tossed the dress aside, scrambling out of bed.

“Why? What’s wrong-“

“We don’t have time for this shit, where’s his civilian paperwork!” Fury demanded, rifling through the drawers.

“What’s happened?” Fitz demanded, shoving him out of the way to drop to reach under the desk, pulling out a lock box. He reached under the bed and pulled the keys off the rail the mattress sat on. He handed it to Fury, standing up. “What happened to him?” Fury opened the lock box and grabbed everything inside, rifling through until he had something. He took it and stood up. “What happened?” Fitz asked again.

When Fury ran out, Fitz swore and jumped up, rushing after him. He followed him. “What happened to Mack? Tell me what’s wrong!” He caught up to him at Coulson’s office. “Fury!” he snapped, slamming through the door Fury started to shut in his face. “What has happened?!” he demanded.

Coulson looked up, phone at his ear, and then gestured towards him while looking at May. May walked over, catching Fitz’s arm. “Let them work-“

“What’s wrong?” he demanded, tugging at the hold May had on him as she dragged him out. “May, May, MAY!” he cried as she shoved him out the door. He grabbed her and pulled her with him, stopping her from shutting the door. “Tell me what’s wrong!”

May shook her head. “There’s nothing concrete-“

Fitz shoved her back against the door. “TELL ME WHAT’S WRONG, GODDAMMIT!” he shouted in her face, only to stop and pale, freezing when he realized what he’d just done. He snatched his hands away from May and backed up a step.

May glared and stalked forward, making Fitz back away fearfully. “Do not shove me,” she said in a low, dangerous tone.

“I- I’m sorry, I didn’t- I just-“ He took a breath and stopped, collecting himself and quelling his fear. “Actually no,” he said and she stopped, looking at him expectantly. “What is wrong with Mack that requires his civilian papers?” He pointed past her. “Why did Fury get his dental records? What do they need Mack’s dental records for? What’s happened?!”

“Fitz-“

“NO!” he snapped. “I’ve sat here for five days without a word on what’s going on. I’ve trusted so far that if anything had gone wrong, I’d find out. If I hadn’t been in Mack’s room sewing would I have even known anything was happening?!” he asked. “So tell me.” He deflated some. “May, please. Something’s gone wrong. What is it?” She tilted her head and exhaled heavily, an almost gentle look in her eyes. That gentleness was what made Fitz’s stomach jerk painfully. Something was very wrong and he knew it. “May?” he asked weakly, breath coming in short gasps.

She pursed her lips. “We lost contact yesterday. They’ve been asking around where they could for information. There- there was a car burned last night in Ratamka, not far from Minsk. There were four bodies in it. Fury’s sending DNA and medical records to the local police to check-“

“Oh God,” Fitz whispered, unable to take a deep breath. He gasped a few times, putting a hand on his chest. “Oh my God.”

May reached out for him. “Fitz, there’s nothing definite. We didn’t want to tell you or any of the others before we know yes or no. I know you’re scared and angry right now, but you also know how much Coulson is panicking about Skye and how much all the others would panic about Bobbi and – assuming the fourth body might be Romanov – Natasha.” She put her hands on his shoulders. “I need you to calm down and go somewhere quiet and alone for now. We don’t know anything definite and I don’t want you to scare the others by telling them or them seeing you react.” She gave him a look full of sadness and he knew that, whatever she said, she thought the same thing he did, she thought it was them, too. “We all want to know that this isn’t them. I do not want this big of a blow to our team. But right now- right now all we can do is remain calm.” She shook her head gently. “I know you love Mack-“

“Exactly,” Fitz choked out, frantically tugging at his shirt as he fought to breathe. “I love him. I love him and I haven’t told him yet!” He shook his head frantically, tears streaking his face as he backed away slowly. “I can’t- I can’t breathe!” he choked out, letting out a broken sob. “He can’t- I can’t- He has to be okay! I love him, he has to be-“ He gasped, back hitting the wall. “No, no, no no,” he sobbed, ripping the top button off as he pulled at his shirt, struggling to breathe. “ _Mack_.”

“Fitz! Fitz you need to breathe,” May said more sharply. “Fitz, you have to breathe- FITZ!” she cried as he slid along the wall and landed on the floor. “Fitz?!”

He looked at her and tried to speak, but he couldn’t. It felt like his chest was being crushed, like an elephant was sitting on him. His throat was locked tight, every time he tried to breathe, only a tiny gasp came in. He scrambled back, shoving at her as he turned and tried to crawl down the hallway, but he only made it a few feet before his arms gave out and he fell onto his face, gasping and choking and trying to breathe. “FITZ!” he heard shouted, but it sounded like he was underwater. He felt like everything tingled, almost, as he was turned onto his back and May knelt over him. He could see her mouth moving, but all he could hear was the pounding of his own heart.

He saw her looking up and shouting down the direction he’d tried to call, but that’s all he saw as his vision started to fade to black and the ringing in his ears grew louder until he heard nothing at all.

~

When Fitz woke up, he was lying on one of the tables in the lab with Simmons taking his blood pressure. “S-Simmons?”

She looked up, startled. “Fitz!” she cried and he heard someone coming their way. “Oh how are you?!” she asked, putting a hand on his chest. “May said you had a panic attack! I’m so sorry that happened,” she said with a sad smile. “Are you alright now? I know how bad your anxiety attacks can get.” 

He sat up, rubbing at his head. “I haven’t had one in forever. I thought I was starting to get over-“ He paled as suddenly the memories of his and May’s encounter rushed back. “Oh,” he said weakly.

“Fitz is awake?” Fitz looked up to see Hunter coming into the lab. “Hey! Guys! Fitz is awake.”

Fitz scrambled and slid off the table, almost falling. “How long was I out?” he asked Simmons as he stumbled to the nearest computer terminal. “How long!” he demanded and she jumped some.

“About ten minutes, why-“

“You-“ He pointed at whoever was beyond his right hand. “Do you know how to hack into the surveillance on base?”

“Uh, no?” He turned and saw it was Barton who he had addressed. “Dude, what’s wrong?”

Fitz looked at Trip, Hunter, and Simmons. “You know how to do it? What about break into Koenig’s office and use his monitors? I need the feed into Coulson’s office-“

“There’s no surveillance there,” Simmons said, putting a hand on his arm. “Fitz, what’s got you so worked up-“

“Fine!” He tried typing but his hands were shaking. He swore and stood up, kicking the chair. “Simmons,” he said, pointing at the computer. “Get me Belarussian news on there. I need to know about a-“ He stopped, realizing that whatever he said, they would know what he thought was happening, just like May told him not to. He swallowed hard, fighting tears at the thought of it being true. “Never mind.”

“Whoa,” Trip said, holding up a hand. “Belarus is where the mission is, right? Why do you-“

“Fuck,” Barton said, paling. “What happened to make you have a panic attack?” 

Fitz looked at him with wide, tear-filled eyes. “I- I can’t tell you,” he whimpered, bottom lip quivering. “May ordered me- ordered me to not-“

Barton shoved Simmons out of the way, kneeling in front of the computer. “What’s going on, what’s going on, Fitz. Come on, don’t do this to me,” he said, typing frantically. 

Hunter looked at Fitz with a carefully blank face. “Fitz… Fitz what happened?” he asked, and Fitz just shook his head putting a hand over his mouth as he backed away from them all, failing to stop the tears streaking his face. He hit the cabinets against the wall and slid down to the floor, mind ringing over and over with the thought _Mack’s dead_. “Fitz?!” Hunter came closer. “Fitz, what’s gone wrong, man-“

“Oh hell.” Barton stood up fast, nearly tripping as he came over towards Fitz. “There’s a report of a car found burning with bodies in it outside of Minsk on the news. What do you know about that?” he asked. “Come on, just tell us!”

Fitz let out a rough sob. “I CAN’T!” he cried, looking up at them all helplessly. “I was order- ordered to not.” He put the back of his hand over his mouth, rocking some. “I- I can’t,” he whimpered, shaking his head. He put his face against his knees, letting out a weak sob. “Oh God, _Mack_.”

“Oh no,” Simmons said in a tiny, horrified voice. “There- there were four bodies in that car.” Fitz heard the others running over to the computer with her. “At least two female, no gender on the other two-“

“Holy shit, holy _shit_!” Fitz heard Hunter curse. “Oh God, Bobbi,” he rasped.

“Can’t be,” Barton said louder. “It- it can’t be. Phil would have come to get me if they thought Nat was- if she-“

“Not if he’s in the same boat since Skye was with them,” Trip said gently and Fitz could imagine him putting a hand on Barton’s arm to try and calm him.

Simmons let out a soft sob. “But- but Skye and Bobbi and Mack! It can’t be, can it?”

Fitz heard something slam and startled, looking up at the chair knocked over, the wheels still spinning. Barton stalked out. “I’m going to get some fucking answers,” he growled on his way out. Fitz looked and saw Simmons looking at the others helplessly, tears on her cheeks. Trip looked solemn, jaw tight and eyes dark. Hunter was just standing there with a hand over his mouth, staring at the same spot Barton had been moments ago. 

Simmons looked over at Fitz and let out a weak sob. “Oh _Fitz_ ,” she cried softly, rushing over to kneel beside him. “Oh God Mack- I-“ She put her arms around his shoulders, laying her head on his shoulder. “I’m so sorry. I- I can’t-“

“Jemma, what if- what if he’s gone?” he asked weakly, leaning his head against hers. “What- what if Mack-“ His voice wavered and he choked some. “Jemma, _Mack_.”

Simmons let out a soft sob, rocking with Fitz as they both cried.

~

Fitz had entered a state of almost shock, he guessed, by the time Coulson finally called them all to meet in the conference room. “As Clint has informed us, you all know after Fitz’s panic attack that- that we’ve had some pretty upsetting news,” he started, looking far older than usual. He closed his eyes. “At this point, there’s no confirmation that the bodies found in a burned out rental car in an area outside of Minsk is that of Agents Skye, Morse, Mackenzie, and Romanov. But the confirmation of at least two females of the four, the fact the car was a rental, and nobody in the area has been reported missing yet… it’s indicative of it being them.”

Fitz wasn’t even that upset anymore. He just felt cold. He felt like he’d broken something inside of him. He was still wrapped up in Mack’s hoodie and part of him felt like never taking it off while the other half wanted to burn it and stop being reminded of Mack every time he moved. He wasn’t upset, and nothing hurt, but he felt empty. He felt cold and empty and like he’d never be happy again. He wondered distantly if that was how a Dementor from Harry Potter made a person feel, and instantly hated his brain for going into such random details as fictional children’s stories while everything in his life was falling apart around him.

“Right now, we’re working under the assumption that they were made. We won’t assume they’re dead yet, but without Sk-“ Director Coulson’s voice wavered and he looked down at the table, clearing his throat as he clenched his fists. “Without Skye, we don’t have anybody with the skills to get the information we need this fast. We need time.” He looked around the table. “I know we’re all scared and upset, but we need to work together to get the information we need.” 

Fitz stood up slowly, not sure why he was leaving, but knowing all the same that he didn’t want to be there anymore. “Fitz?” he heard Simmons call as he walked away. “Fitz where are you going?”

He didn’t know where he was going, really. Just that he didn’t want to be there anymore. 

~

Fitz sat in the garage, on the floor looking at the transmission Mack had been rebuilding for one of the cars, for a long time. He didn’t know how long, but it was cold and his bum was numb. He’d seen Hunter out in the hall punching the wall repeatedly for a bit before he realized Fitz was watching and left. He knew Hunter’s repeated proclamations about how evil Bobbi was was a cover for the fact that he still loved her.

Fitz looked back at the table the transmission sat on and, if he closed his eyes, he could hear the clinking of Mack’s tools and the little amused huffs Mack made when he figured something out. He rested his cheek on his knees and just imagined for a while that Mack was there, working, and he was sitting to keep him company. It made his chest hurt, but he couldn’t bear the reality anymore. He just wanted a short break from all that he was feeling – and not feeling – at the moment. 

Fitz wasn’t sure how long he’d been sitting there, curled in a ball, when suddenly the alarms started blaring. He picked up his head, looking around as lights flashed and he heard doors opening and people shouting all over. He couldn’t be too bothered to rush, still too numb from it all to care, as he untucked his knees from the hoodie and pushed the sleeves up over his hands, getting ready to stand. 

What scared him into standing, though, was when the _hangar doors opened_ above him. He jumped up, stumbling backwards, terrified. The hangar doors were only supposed to open if whoever was in the security room had contact and confirmation and allowed it. Also, the two planes they had – the Bus and the quinjet – were both already there, so it wasn’t someone they knew. When they opened and a plane began to descend down into the hangar, Fitz turned to run, scrambling around a car, only to stop when something caught his eye. He did a double take and stopped, gaping at the plane landing.

It was a quinjet that said Stark Industries on the side. 

He heard people running towards the garage/hangar behind him, but he just stood in the open, gaping at the plane as it landed. When it landed fully and started to power down, he saw the pilot in the cockpit moving around. He knew the smart thing would be to run and hide and let the others face whatever the threat was, but the cargo door dropped and the man who came jogging towards him – having clearly seen him – was wearing a suit and tie and looked an awful lot like Tony Stark.

“Hi there! I hear there’s a zombie around that’s missing some friends!” It _was_ Tony Stark, Fitz realized after the man got closer. He smiled brightly, taking off his glasses. “Hi. English? Do you understand me? I’m looking for a guy who used to be dead but isn’t now. Old friend of mine,” he rambled. “Anyways. I found something that I think he was missing,” he said, gesturing behind him.

Fitz opened his mouth, trying to figure out why the hell Tony Stark was standing in front of him, in their secret SHIELD base, in a Stark Industries claimed quinjet. He really meant to ask him that. However, when he glanced back at the jet, he saw two other people walking towards them, and immediately his heart leapt to his throat. One of them, a small woman with blonde hair, he didn’t recognize.

But the other he did.

Fitz didn’t even realize he was starting to shake and gasp until Stark backed away and started asking him something, but Fitz finally managed to gather himself enough to let out a broken laugh strained with the tears filling his eyes. “Mack!” he sobbed, shoving past Stark to break into a run. “MACK!” he cried, and Mack looked up from the woman he was walking with and Fitz saw the moment Mack realized who was yelling his name, because he broke into what Fitz could only describe as the most overwhelmed yet relieved look he’d ever seen on Mack’s face.

“God, Fitz,” Mack choked as he sped up walking to meet Fitz, immediately reaching out for him when Fitz got close enough. Fitz flew into his arms, sobbing as he wrapped his arms around Mack’s neck, not even bothered when Mack caught the back of his leg and picked him up so that Fitz had to wrap his legs around Mack to keep from falling.

“Mack, oh God, Mack, you’re alive,” he sobbed, pulling back enough to look at Mack’s face. He touched his face and his head and his neck and just looked at him as he cried tears of relief. He knew he was making a fool of himself, blubbering away in front of people, especially those he had heard coming into the garage behind him expressing their surprise, but he didn’t give a damn. He began to laugh hysterically, though it sounded barely any different from his sobs. “Mack, you’re okay.” He saw the emotions in Mack’s eyes and he couldn’t stop himself from kissing him – hard – arms tight around his shoulders. He was surprised at the force with which Mack kissed him back, one of Mack’s hands on his backside to hold him up as the other gripped his head tight, kissing him like he would die if he had to stop.

“I’m so sorry, Turbo, I’m so damn sorry,” he panted against his lips. “Oh Baby, I’m so, so sorry.”

Fits just laughed wetly, pressing their foreheads together. “I love you so much.” Fitz kissed his forehead then his nose then both eyes and his cheeks in rapid succession. “Dear God, I love you so bloody much Alphonso Mackenzie. I will never go another day of my life without telling you that,” he babbled. “I love you, I love you, I love you- Mmmmm.”

Mack cut him off with a deep, overwhelming kiss that sent tingles down Fitz’s spine and to the tips of his fingers and toes. “I love you, too. I’m so sorry I never said it before, but I do, I love you right back, just as much, I love you, Fitz.”

Fitz held Mack’s face in his hands, foreheads pressed together as he cried harder than before. “I thought you were dead, Mack. I thought- I thought you were dead and I never told you I love you and I’d never see you again and I thought my worst fears had come true-“

“I know, and I’m so sorry. It’s a long story, Turbo, but I promise, I’m so goddamn sorry.” He shook his head. “I won’t ever do this to you again. Never. I’ll find a way to get you word I’m safe. I’ll buy us burner phones, something. I’m never leaving you hanging like this ever again.”

Fitz laughed, nodding. “You better not, you bastard. You’re lucky I’m so happy or I’d kick your arse right here in front of all these strangers,” he said, then hesitated. His laughter faded and he glanced back over his shoulder only to see a few people, those who weren’t distracted with what looked like a wounded Skye or Tony Stark, were watching them all. He flushed bright red when he saw Simmons crying and beaming as she watched them with a hand over her mouth. “Oh God,” he muttered, pressing his face in Mack’s neck. “I’ve just gone and made a fool of myself, haven’t I?”

Mack chuckled, letting him down to stand on his own two feet. “I don’t give a damn what anybody thinks,” he said, not letting an inch between them in spite of putting him down on his feet. “I cannot imagine what you’ve gone through and they can all watch, I don’t give a damn, I’m just so happy.”

Fitz hugged Mack tight. “You have no idea.”

~

After Skye was treated for her wounds and Fury and Coulson finished talking to the ones from the mission, they all came out to the conference room. Mack immediately went back to Fitz’s side, pulling Fitz into his lap when he sat down, letting Fitz cling to him all he wanted. Skye sat down slowly in one of the first seats, and Fitz wasn’t surprised to see Coulson stop and cup her face in one hand, smiling at her with pure relief in his eyes. Skye just leaned out of her seat and hugged him around the middle, laying her head against his stomach for a minute before pulling back and allowing him to stand at the head of the table. 

Before he could speak, however, Tony Stark spoke up from where he sat with his feet kicked up on the table at the corner nearest Coulson. “Hey, so, for a zombie, you look good. You’re welcome for doing your job for you Agent Undead.”

Coulson looked like he wanted to do something besides smile, but he kept it up. “Thank you, Mr. Stark, for helping my agents.” He looked at Romanov, who was sitting beside Stark with Barton on her other side. “I wish you hadn’t made me worry so much. I thought you were dead, Natasha.”

She cocked an eyebrow and gave him a look Fitz was used to seeing on Simmons’s face when she got really pissed. “You realize you don’t even get to say that crap, right? Agent Undead,” she added and he sighed whereas Stark high fived her. 

Barton nodded. “I was totally pissed, too,” he said to Romanov. “But mostly I was busy worrying about you.”

Coulson looked at Fury. “This is all your fault, you know? I died, you just had to bring me back, then you told me I couldn’t tell the Avengers I was alive. You deal with them,” he said, gesturing to the three. 

“What actually happened, though,” Trip asked from where he sat beside Skye. “We got back to word that you all had gone on a rescue mission and then no more info, top secret, May’s eyes only. Next thing we know Fitz had a total mental and emotional breakdown and spilled to Barton and Barton stormed off all pissed off and there was no information except that you all were probably dead. If the mission is finished, can we get some clarification, please, Director Coulson?” he asked, turning to him.

Romanov leaned forward. “I was in hiding and got caught by these people working for Dmitri Pavlova, a guy who deals in rare ‘collections’. I got out a distress signal to Clint and then several days later, suddenly there are gunshots outside my cell door and when it opens Bobbi fucking Morse – who I thought was dead or HYDRA – comes in to get me,” she said grinning over at Bobbi. “Sorry I punched you.”

Bobbi shrugged. “You didn’t know about New SHIELD, Fury warned us before we left you didn’t know. I’m glad you just punched me and didn’t kill me.” She looked to Coulson. “The cover worked, we got in fine. Skye managed to hack in from a café and we made a meeting for the next day. Night three was the party and day four was meant to be the auction, but something tipped them off. I don’t know if it was Skye or what, but Mack and I were mingling with creepy billionaires and then Skye’s radio went out. We had to abandon to go look for her, but when we got her back from some security guards, they got a call out and alarms went off.”

Skye nodded. “So we decided to just storm the castle. Bobbi basically hurt lots of people in various ways and we fought our way down to the cells and sprung everybody and got to Romanov.”

Mack nodded. “We made it out, but they were after us,” he said, voice vibrating against Fitz’s side. It felt amazing after fearing he’d never touch Mack again. “We got cornered on a back road and Bobbi had to kill them and we stole their car.”

“Torched our rental,” Skye said. “With the bodies inside to cover it up. We lost our gear in there so we couldn’t get a secure line out and didn’t want to risk an unsecure contact to you guys back here.”

Fitz shuddered. “Instead you made us all think you died,” he muttered weakly. Mack rubbed at his thigh soothingly but Skye frowned. 

“About that, what’d Trip mean about you having a breakdown that alerted them to us all being dead?” she asked.

Fitz glanced at Fury. “I was in Mack’s room sewing and Fury just burst in and demanded I help him find Mack’s civilian papers and then he got Mack’s dental records and legged it. So I ran after him, terrified. They didn’t update any of us after the mission started, so that was five days with nothing,” he said, biting his lip. “I got to Director Coulson’s office and he was visibly losing his shit and May got me back out of the office and shut the door, but I- I know that dental records are used to identify bodies,” he said, whimpering on the word. “So I was terrified. And I kinda-“ He cringed, ducking his head. “I sort of shoved May against the door and yelled at her and she told me that- that they’d lost contact the day before. And then she said they found a rental car with four bodies, burned up, and they were sending information to the Belarussian police to identify them-“

“Oh God, Fitz,” Mack muttered against his shoulder. Fitz looked at him and Mack squeezed his leg. “You thought we’d been killed and our bodies burned?”

Fitz nodded weakly. “I- I freaked out a bit.”

May made a dissenting sound. “You had a panic attack so severe you passed out, that’s more than a bit, Fitz-“

“Yeah well, you dropped it on me that my boyfriend might’ve been burned alive and killed off on a mission I never wanted him to go on, you can’t blame me!” he argued. 

“When Fitz woke up,” Simmons interrupted. “He- he started freaking out and he wanted someone to hack into the surveillance on Coulson’s office but there is none, so he kinda just curled up in a corner having a major episode and it scared us all and they got him to tell them why, even though he repeated that he was under orders not to, and when we confirmed there was news in the Belarus papers about a car with bodies burned… well.” She shrugged. “We all sort of realized our friends were dead.”

Natasha shook her head. “I’m very sorry about that,” she said to Fitz, then looked at the others. “All of you. We’re sorry.”

“Where does Stark come in?” Fury asked. “That’s what I wanna know.”

Natasha nodded at Tony. “They couldn’t risk an unsecured call to SHIELD, but as a civilian with a fellow civilian friend, I could call him and ask for a ride without it seeming weird until he showed up in a quinjet with Stark Industries on the side of it. We didn’t complain though, cause Skye was shot in the arm and needed help soon.”

Bobbi nodded. “Thanks for that, Mr. Stark,” she said. “And Fitz, I’m really sorry. The torching the vehicle was my idea,” she said. She shook her head. “I hate you had to think that we were all dead.”

Hunter looked at her, sitting right beside him, and nodded. “I’m- I’m really happy you’re not dead, Bob,” he said seriously and she grinned, nudging shoulders with him.

Barton threw his arms around Romanov. “I’m super glad you’re alive, Nat,” he said, leaning all over her. “Seriously, you can’t die, ever.”

Fitz chuckled softly, glancing at Mack. “He has the idea,” he said, leaning his head against Mack’s. 

Stark gestured between them. “How the hell does _that_ happen?” he asked flat out. “You’re a tiny nerd, right? How is your boyfriend a gigantic, sexy field agent man? That’s just not how it works.”

Mack laughed harshly. “First off, Fitz thought I was dead an hour ago, so if you upset him again, I won’t hesitate to beat you to death with your own arms,” he said frankly and Stark seemed to pale slightly. “Second, I’m not a field agent. At all,” he said.

Fitz nodded. “I’m more of a field agent than him,” he said, glaring at him some. “Also, ‘tiny nerd’, as you put it, is actually expert and highly experienced mechanical engineer. Mack, while he is gigantic and very handsome,” he said with a playful smile directed at Mack. “Is an incredibly gifted mechanic who can do just about anything I can if someone shows him just once. Is it all that surprising the two people who are brilliant at building things would end up together?” he asked, totally over his hesitancy for one day. He’d had enough of an emotional day to not give a damn.

Stark looked at him curiously. “Waaait a minute. Are you the one that built the containment field for the Tesseract-“

“Before you and Dr. Banner came to collect it?” Simmons asked with a not-at-all nice smile. “Yes, he is.”

Mack smiled some, leaning his chin against Fitz’s shoulder to just look at his face. “Yeah, my boyfriend’s beautiful and smart as hell, so suck it, Stark.” Fitz bit his lip and curled his hand around Mack’s jaw, leaning their foreheads together.

“I’m so happy you’re okay,” Fitz murmured so only Mack would hear. 

Mack kissed him gently. “I’m still so, so sorry, Turbo.”

“Okaaay can we keep the reunion sex on hold for just a little bit longer?” Skye called, and Fitz jerked back from Mack, turning to look at her as a flush spread over his cheeks. She gave him an annoyed eye roll. “Seriously, guys? Is this the time?”

Fitz raised an eyebrow. “Erm, well I did think he was dead and now he’s not. Do you blame me?” he asked her and she narrowed her eyes before looking to the side and shrugging.

“Actually, no, not at all, Mack’s hot,” she said, then glanced around. “I vote we wrap this up quickly so at least two of us can get laid today in our den of sexually repressed SHIELD agents,” she said and Coulson slapped a hand over his face, shaking his head while several others snickered and tried to keep their faces straight.

Fitz just rolled his eyes. “Trust me, I’m more likely to go wrap him up in bubble wrap and lock him in his room at this point.”

Mack gave him a soft look and squeezed his hand, but Barton snickered down the table. “Kinky, Fitz. Very kinky.”

“Oh dear God,” Fitz groaned, dropping his forehead to Mack’s shoulder.

Coulson just snorted, eyes going to the ceiling. “Oh God. Okay. We’re done here,” he said, waving a hand towards the door. “If you’re an Avenger, get the hell out of my base. Nick will show you the way out. My guys, just- just go,” he said, sharing an amused look with May as they all started to rise. 

Mack pushed Fitz to his feet and stood. “I don’t know about you, Turbo, but I need some food, a shower, and some sleep.”

Fitz held Mack’s hand in both of his. “As long as I don’t have to stop looking at you, I’m fine with whatever.”

Mack smiled and leaned in to kiss Fitz’s forehead. “You just like my face, don’t you?” he teased and Fitz laughed.

“Yes, Mack. I only like your face.” He nodded with a mock serious expression. “It has nothing to do with how much I love you.”

Mack made a soft sound and pulled Fitz into a hug. “Okay, that, too.”

“You bet your arse that, too,” Fitz grumbled as he clung to him. “Pretty sure if someone tried to make you to do something without me right now I’d shoot them with an ICER.”

Mack chuckled. “Definitely let’s get out of here before Coulson comes back then,” he joked and Fitz pulled away, letting Mack sling an arm around his shoulders and guide them from the room. “By the way, how long have you been wearing my hoodie?” he asked, and Fitz looked down at his sleeve covered hands and the jacket that fell to mid-thigh.

“A few days. I might steal this. It’s very comfortable and smells like you, so it made it easier to sleep when I got scared about no word,” he explained, pushing the sleeves up to his wrists. “It’s warm enough I didn’t have to wear anything under it to sleep.”

Mack stumbled a step suddenly and Fitz looked up at him with worry. Mack swallowed visibly. “Uh, nothing under it?” he asked, and Fitz smirked at the tone of Mack’s voice.

“Dirty bugger,” he teased, nudging his shoulder into Mack’s side. He slipped from under Mack’s arm to lead the way through the kitchen door. “Maybe after you eat I can show you what I mean,” he offered with a wink and Mack groaned softly, looking him up and down as he walked backwards towards the refrigerator.

“I change my mind, I’m not that hungry anymore,” Mack said, catching him by the waist to pull him firmly against his chest. “Oddly tired, though.” He faked a yawn. “Really must get to bed.”

“Oh really?” Fitz murmured, curling his arms around Mack’s middle.

“Definitely.”

Fitz smirked. “Well we can’t have you going to bed all alone, now. You might have a bad dream,” he said, wiggling his eyebrows. “Best accompany you to your room then, shouldn’t I?”

Mack gave a rumbling groan, leaning down to kiss him, giving him just a taste before pulling back. “You can take me wherever the hell you want right now.”

Fitz snickered, pulling back and winking. “Don’t give me any ideas,” he joked, then grew more serious. “Thank you for coming back to me,” he said seriously.

Mack shook his head. “I’ll always come home if I got the choice, Fitz. You don’t have to worry about that.”

“Promise?” Fitz asked, and Mack nodded, holding his gaze.

“ _Always_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 should be up in a day or two. It's not going to be a long wait at all.


End file.
